


Camp Crystal Springs

by AxWorldxAway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, M/M, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Louis, innocent!louis, older!harry, some stuff happens, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxWorldxAway/pseuds/AxWorldxAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lake was glistening in the sun, little ripples traveling through it as Louis looked on in wonder. Just across the way, Louis could make out a boathouse, worn with age but still standing proud in all its glory. When Louis turned his sights to the right, he saw the sun peeking out from the blossoming trees that surrounded them.</p><p>It was only then that Louis noticed they were pretty deep in the woods.</p><p>His head whipped around and the rest of his body followed suit as he gazed into the tangle of tree limbs and foliage. He had just noticed the sounds of the insects chirping in the background when he felt an arm slung not-so-casually across his shoulders. Louis looked up at Harry who had his eyes firmly glued on Louis.</p><p>Louis felt the blood rise to his cheeks as Harry gave him a little smirk, slightly mischievous, and said, “Welcome to Camp Crystal Springs.”</p><p>(Harry is an alpha that works at Camp Crystal Springs. Louis is an omega that just so happens to attend that camp. They meet, sparks fly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry was a camp counselor, one of the best in fact. He took an extremely hands-on approach, always going above and beyond to make all the little girls and boys of all genders happy and safe. He had this nagging desire starting when he was young to protect people, no matter what. So when he was confirmed as an alpha, it wasn't really too big of a shock to both him and his family, what with his urge to provide for and shelter the people he loved from harm.

Harry had been working at the camp every summer since he was thirteen, which was funny because at thirteen you would have expected him to attend the camp rather than assist in running it. But he was allowed, after a convincing talk to the director of the camp about how he would love to be able to take care of all of the younger attendees. At first, some of the parents of the children who attended Harry’s camp were a little put-off about him being an alpha, but when they did finally meet him, they were easily charmed, alpha, beta, and omega parents alike. He also invested in some scent suppressants.

It had been running smoothly for Harry for two nearly two years, but the first issue arose when he had his first rut.

He was fifteen at the time and woke up in the middle of the night horny as hell and with the overwhelming desire to fuck something clouding his mind. He recognized what it was quickly enough and was able to lock himself in one of the outhouses far away from the sleeping children. He literally had to barricade himself in, though, because the smell of the peacefully slumbering little children, especially the omegas, had his mind muddled with desire. He spent four days locked up in that outhouse trying to restrain himself from busting the door down and ravaging the nearest omega.

It was probably one of the worst experiences of his life and he was thankful that it ended as quickly as it did, being that he had no omega to mellow his urges and it’s known that it is possible for ruts to last up to a week if the alpha remains unsatisfied and omegaless. He, however, lucked out, with having a short rut period and once his mind regained some of its clarity, he apologized profusely to the camp administrators.

They accepted his apology on the pretenses that he had no prior knowledge that his rut would hit at such an inopportune time. However, they did send him out with the warning that if it did happen again, he would be relieved of his duties at the camp and no longer be permitted to return. He would be given permission to take off during the time surrounding his rut, but it was highly advised that he seek out a medical professional that could order him some suppressants, both to control his ruts, and to decrease his somewhat intimidating alpha smell.

So that’s how he landed here, 19 years old and a permanent fixture in the staff of Camp Crystal Springs. His love life, however, didn't fare as well as his employment did. What with him being a full-time student at the uni just in the next town over, and him spending the entirety of his summers at the camp, there wasn't much room to squeeze a romance in there. Of course, he still had his friends from back home that he would talk to every now and then and he had made a few friends at uni. Harry just didn't have a lot of downtime, so it was kind of difficult to have more than just a few close friends.

He did have Nick though, who he has become accustomed to riding out his ruts with and who he himself helped out during the other’s heats. It was nothing more than a friendly gesture of kindness during a time of desperation. It had started out with them just hooking up when necessary but over the years, it has developed into something more, almost like a friends with benefits kind of thing. All in all, Harry was pretty set. He enjoyed working at the camp and studying at uni.

Sometimes he even forgot that he didn't have a mate or even have someone he could think about like that(he would always immediately dismiss Nick because he just didn't think that he could feel that way about him, he knew he wasn’t his mate). But days like today were what got to him. When he’s just sitting outside, greeting all the new campers at the gates of Camp Crystal Springs, minding his own business. But then a young and in love alpha and omega pass him by and he can literally smell the love radiating off of them. So yeah he’s really lacking in that department if he finds himself gazing at another couple like a creeper.

“Harry!” He’s ripped out of his thoughts by someone who sounds suspiciously exasperated calling his name loudly.

“Sorry, what?” Zayn sighed, irritated. “Would you quit fucking spacing out again and pay attention to what you’re doing?” He hisses while nodding towards a couple that are looking at him skeptically while clutching the hands of a child between them.

Huh, maybe he was daydreaming longer than he thought.

“Hi, ‘m Harry, one of the counselors here at Camp Crystal Springs,” he crouched down so that he could be at eye level with the little girl clasping both of her parents hands tightly, “I'm positive you'll have a great time this summer with us. We're going to be making crafts, having campfires, spending time out by our very own lake. It’s gonna be a whole lot of fun, I promise!”

He shoots her a beaming smile, complete with his notorious dimples peeking out and she returns it with a shy smile of her own. He looks up to her parents who seem to have relaxed after their previously skeptical state caused by them witnessing his inattentive behavior beforehand. He smiles at them too, “If you'll just come with me, we can get miss…” he trails off and looks pointedly at the little girl so that she comes out of her shell a little and tells him her name. “Daisy,” she mutters while her feet turn in.

There’s no doubt she’s an omega if her shy behavior is anything to go by.

“Daisy, if you and your parents just follow me, we can get you signed in and ready to pick your very own bunk soon enough.” She gives another little nod, nearly imperceptible, and as Harry moves to take her things from her parents, her father reaches out to grab his arm, waiting until little Daisy hesitantly wanders off a bit, to finally murmur something to Harry.

He looks him right in the eyes, undoubtedly an alpha, and mumbles out, “Listen, son, I know it won't come as a shock when I say that it’s fairly obvious my Daisy is in the runnings to be an omega. I need to know that she will be able to sleep safely so that me and my wife will be able to do the same.”

Harry looks back at the little omega girl and then turns to her father, and in the most confident and convincing voice he can muster up, he says, “Sir, I can assure you that no harm will come to Daisy. If you hadn't already noticed, she is among the younger group of kids attending the camp this year, but that will not be a problem. We do our best to separate the alphas and omegas, so that there is pretty much no threat. I will personally promise to make her experience both enjoyable and entirely safe.”

Harry internally cheered to himself because he was quite proud that his little speech seemed to pacify them. They nodded and wordlessly took off after Daisy and directed her via the signs hung about to the camp director’s office. Harry always encounters worried parents, but he’s not always so successful in appeasing their worries. He did good this time though, so with a pat on the back, he moved himself back to his position by the gate. Today seemed somewhat slow, probably because it was only the first day that the campers were allowed in and because it was only just barely noon. After about a half hour, he let his mind wander, only to be roused from his drifting thoughts by a delicious smell. He quickly whipped his head back and forth, trying to find the source of the intoxicating aroma.

He finally landed his gaze on a woman pushing a stroller that had two little babies in it with one hand, and with her other hand, she was holding onto a little girls hand, presumably her daughter because of the eerily similar characteristics, who was then clutching onto another girl’s hand, who looked slightly younger but still shared the same genetic traits. It was like a little mini train of hand holding, with the mother as the exasperated conductor.

Harry was confused though. The sweet vanilla smell had a tang of something more potent, something more along the lines of the smell of a boy. He watched, slightly perplexed as the group got nearer. The woman approached him, and up close, Harry noticed how tired she looked. She had bags under her eyes and she seemed ghostly pale. She turned around after she reached him, and began mumbling something to someone behind her. Harry hadn't even noticed that there was someone back there.

“Louis, stop putting up such a fight and help me out for just a second.” Harry strained his ears but heard no response. “Louis, answer me. Honey please, just for a second. Louis. Stop ignoring me, I’m your mother for Christ’s sake.” Still there was no response.The woman huffed out a long sigh and turned back around. She released the hand off of the carriage and timidly reached out a hand to Harry, who shook it firmly.

“Hi, my name is Johannah, I called earlier to get all of the papers organized before I got here because I’m in a bit of a rush,” she let out a little laugh and returned her hand to the stroller. It took Harry a second, his brain was still stuck on LouisLouisLouis.

He snapped out of it for the most part, and he smiled at her before responding, “Yes, of course, if you follow me I can direct you to the head office and you will be right on your way, ma'am.” Best to stay professional even when you are dying inside from that enticing smell, Harry thought. His eyes kept lingering to the only portion of the boy he could see, his feathery, light brown hair.

“Oh, well I'm already fairly late as it is. Do you think, maybe, I could just send Louis with you and he can sign for me?” She asked with her eyes pleading. Harry thought for a moment about the rules he was taught from when he first started here, and his mind couldn't produce any reason as to why that wasn't allowed. Or maybe he was just conveniently forgetting any rule stating otherwise so that he could get an up-close smell of the boy without all of the female omega and beta pheromones clouding it. Either way, Harry didn't see a problem and happily obliged, looking over as Johannah stepped to the side to reveal a creature so beautiful that Harry almost didn't believe he existed.

He was a rather short boy, much shorter than Harry, though many people here were much shorter than Harry because he was basically a giant. The boy had feathery wisps of hair that lay across his forehead. He was curvy, narrow at the waist but wider at the hips with strong-looking thighs. His head was bowed, so, much to Harry’s dismay, he could only make out the angles and contours of his face that were accentuated by the shadows cast by the sun directly overhead. The boy trudged forward with his bags dragging behind him, and his mother thanked Harry as she stepped down to plant a kiss on Louis’ cheek. The boy shied away from the touch and looked up at his mum to give her a ghost of a smile and to mutter,

“I still don't think it’s fair. I'm too old to be here and why can't I just go with you guys? Just have Mark sit in the trunk.” His mother looked down and sighed, giving him a grateful smile, probably because he finally was speaking to her which seemed to be long-awaited.

“Honey, you know that the lack of car space isn't the only reason you aren't coming. We all know how much you fight with your cousin and we just can't have that. Besides, it'll be good for you to make some new friends. Now, I've got to get going, so please be a dear and be good for your old mum. Call me every night and let me know how it’s going. I love you darling, stay safe.” And with that, she was off with a wave to both Harry and Louis and the train of little girls was gone along with the conductor.

Harry looked down to Louis to seem him glaring off in the direction that his mother disappeared. Harry was usually so good with people younger than him but for some reason, Louis just made him tongue-tied. He stood, watching as the boy set his bag down, and with a hand on his hip, swung his body around to face Harry. Harry was still staring, and he realized he was being a bit creepy and he, for some reason, couldn't fathom the idea of scaring this pretty boy away from him.

He smiled at him, trying his best to not come off as a pedophile (which at this point he was seriously considering getting himself checked because it was almost as if he couldn't control it as his eyes traveled up and down the boy’s body and he drank in his scrumptious aroma).

“Um,” oh god, Harry had no idea what he was doing. Louis looked at him as if he had two heads, and Harry scrambled through his muddled mind to find something to say.

Finally he blurted out, “Harry.”

“Uh, um, I mean like that’s my name.” The boy slowly nodded his head and Harry internally facepalmed.

“So you could follow me, if you like, and I'll show you the way?” Louis nodded and crouched down to pick up his bags, and at that same moment, Harry moved to do the same, causing both of their heads to collide painfully. Louis whined in pain as he held his head and something strange shot up Harry’s spine at the sound.

“Sorry, sorry, here, I'll get it. Do you want to stop at the nurse first?” Louis shook his head and Harry gestured for him to follow him. They walked in silence as they passed the dinner hall, and walked a bit further until they reached the admissions office. Harry set down the bags and looked through the little window on the door. It seemed that the little girl he encountered before, Daisy, was in there still with her parents so Harry figured they still had some time and told Louis such. Harry led them to a bench and he sat down and Louis timidly followed suit, his head bowed once again.

They sat in silence and Harry took the time to observe him once again. This time, he was trying to figure out Louis’ gender. He didn't look old enough to have gone through the stages of testing that would confirm whether he was an alpha, beta, or omega yet, but he had an idea.

From the way Louis was sitting, with his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him, it was easy to say that it was a somewhat submissive posture, leading him to believe, he may actually be one of the rare male omegas. Well, male omegas weren't exactly super rare, it’s just that Harry didn't encounter too many because they are usually locked away, bonded to an alpha by the time they are eighteen. They are considered by many people to be the most desirable, so it’s kind of dangerous for them not to soulbond early on.

But Harry wasn't too sure, because he had stood up to his mother and he seemed to have a bit of an attitude that most omegas generally don’t possess. They are born to please, and complaining to an alpha about what their told to do wouldn't go over very well. But Louis did just that when speaking to his mother, and while his mother isn't an alpha, it was still non-omega like behavior.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by Louis coughing to get his attention. He looked up to meet the boy’s eyes and Louis was looking at him curiously.

“How old are you? If you don't mind me asking. Because you don't seem as old as everyone else who works here.” Oh. Louis was asking how old he was? What?

“Oh, um, I just turned nineteen a couple months ago,” Harry contemplated it before asking, “How old are you?”

Louis huffed and said, “I'm fourteen, way too old to be here. I mean, if you haven't noticed, everyone here is like eleven and I'm stuck here because my stupid mum won't let me go with her to my aunt’s house because apparently I get into too many fights with my dumb cousin. It’s absolutely ridiculous!” Louis threw his hands up and ended his little rant with a pout on his little, pink lips. Harry cooed at him internally because he was just so adorable and he just wanted to take a bite out of- wait, what? Jesus Christ, Harry didn't know he was capable of such thoughts about someone five years younger than him. Five years? Oh god, I'm definitely a pedophile, Harry thought as his mind then drifted to what he would do to Louis.

He was sure he would make use of those hips as he grabbed onto them as he pounded- Harry shook his head and was about to respond to Louis’ rant when the door to the office opened, and they were informed they could come inside by the camp director’s assistant.

Louis stood up and walked over to the door while dragging his feet. Harry knew he was in deep shit when he couldn't tear his eyes away from that voluminous bottom that Louis adorned and had to physically restrain himself from jumping up and ravishing Louis then and there. Since when was Harry so sexually frustrated?

Harry thought he was home free and moved to return back to his station by the gate so that he could clear his head of his increasingly dirty thoughts of Louis, when he heard his name being called.

“Harry, what are you doing? Come back here. Louis is a minor so you have to help him with the sign-in process.” Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback is appreciated!

“Place of birth?”

“Doncaster.”

“Primary caregiver?”

“My mum, Johannah. Isn't this already on the paper?” Louis said, peeking over the edge of Mr.Cowell’s desk.

Simon sighed and said, “Yes, but we are just confirming everything since we had to fill the paperwork out over the phone with your mother.” Louis sighed and looked over at Harry rolling his eyes, like they were the best of friends. Harry gave him a smile and a nod in encouragement.

In all honesty, Louis would be much happier to just hang out with Harry all day. He seemed nice, and like potential friend material. Louis didn’t want to spend however many weeks his mum was planning on keeping him here alone and bored. So therefore, Louis figured he and Harry could be friends since everyone else was so much younger than him.

He shouldn't even be here, Louis thought bitterly. It was infuriating is what it was. Why couldn't his mother just get over the fact that his cousin Jeremy was a little brat and that it didn't hurt to put him in his place every now and then? Jeremy was just barely nine years old but he thought he was all high and mighty because there was a chance he may turn out to be an alpha. And apparently with his self-proclaimed alpha status, he felt it was okay to boss Louis around.

Um, hell to the no.

Louis, sadly, may very well turn out to be an omega, and yeah, he probably wouldn't have a problem with listening to his mate’s orders but that’s because it will be his mate and he would want to please him.

But this kid was nine.

And a little brat.

And Louis was the only one that seemed to notice when he got all bossy and demanding. So yeah, they fought, big deal. But that didn't mean his mum should ship him off to a summer camp.

Louis, however, was known for his optimism (not really) and to make the best out of the situation, so he’s going to take his mum’s advice and make friends. Well, **a** friend. Harry seemed like he would want to be friends with Louis, so Louis was a little less annoyed when they had to go through pages and pages of information about himself.

His annoyance spiked, though, when they sent Harry out to tend to the people that were arriving at the big gate near the entrance of the camp. He was not ashamed to say that he wore a pout through the rest of the meeting and was a little sour when they told him to grab his bags from outside and find the omega dorms. First of all, Harry carried Louis’ bags on the way over, why should Louis have to carry them now. Secondly, they all just assumed he was an omega. Maybe he’s like superman and just looked incapable of much when he was just being an average Joe, but that was really just a cover-up for his true identity as an alpha.

Louis sighed internally and wished he was like superman. But he was not so he let it go for now and he trudged his way through the maze of cabins.

He finally landed in front of one that was sort of set apart from the other cabins by a few extra meters. He sighed and climbed up the steps, opened the door to see pink, pink, and more pink.

Great, he was probably the only male omega here. He picked a bed in the corner, as far away from all the girls as possible. He set his bag on the bed and plopped down next to it. Just as he was going for the zipper to open it up and take out the sheets his mum forced him to bring (she’s a bit of a germ-freak and insisted that he bring his own sheets), a girl, an omega by the smell of it, sat down next to him.

“Hey, my name is Cara and ill be your camp advisor for your stay here at Camp Crystal Springs!” She was overly peppy and Louis already didn't like her.

“What’s your name little guy?” She questioned as she ruffled his hair. Louis leveled her with a _‘really’_ look. She stopped ruffling his hair and slowly removed her hand. She looked off to the side as an awkward silence washed over the two. It was probably one of the most uncomfortable situations Louis has been in.

She kept her lips pursed as she looked around the room. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Louis cut her off.

“Listen, I know you're about to go on and on about how great of a stay this is going to be and how I'm going to have a great time and all that but you would be thick if you thought I would buy into all that bull.”

Now, it should be known that Louis wasn't taught to disrespect people like that. He just thought that she shouldn't waste her breath trying to get him excited or whatever else she thought giving him a little speech would accomplish. He thought he was being generous, but from the look on Cara’s face, it seemed like she didn't really agree.

Oh well, Louis thought as she huffed and stormed out.

He decided to go back to his unpacking seeing as he would probably be staying here for a while. First, he took his sheets out and placed them on the bed, then he took out his clothes and tried to be neat by organizing them into categories like nightwear, underwear, socks, jeans, shirts, etc.

He, unsurprisingly, got annoyed halfway through and dumped everything out into the drawers. He was just finishing stuffing everything into his drawers when he felt someone’s presence behind him. He used his hip to nudge the drawer shut then turned around to be greeted by Harry.

“Hey Harry!” Louis waved as he approached him.

“Come sit,” Louis encouraged as he latched onto Harry’s hand and dragged him over to his bed. Harry smiled a tight smile which Louis thought was weird since all Harry was doing was sitting on his bed. Louis realized he was still holding Harry’s hand and dropped it.

“Is something wrong?” Louis asked while he looked at Harry in mild concern. Harry shook his head and his seemingly forced smile was soon replaced with a more genuine one which had both Louis and Harry relaxing.

“So,” Harry started as he raised his eyebrows. “What?” Louis asked over a laugh.

“I heard you scared Cara away, huh?” Harry smiled and nudged Louis. Louis felt heat rise to his cheeks as his face blossomed with a brightly colored blush. Well that’s odd, Louis thought. How was Harry making him blush so easy and over such a little comment?

“Well yeah, I guess I did. Am I in trouble or something now?” Louis started worrying that maybe he shouldn't have been so cross with her, he was just in a bad mood. Could he seriously be in trouble for ticking her off though? He guesses he probably should've been a tad bit nicer seeing as though she was his ‘camp advisor’ or whatever. Almost as if Harry sensed his worry, he was quick to reassure him,

“Oh, you're not in any actual trouble, Louis. I just came here to see if you wanted to put in a request for a new advisor?” Louis internally sighed in relief then smiled at Harry.

“Can I request you?” Louis asked excitedly. Harry looked surprised but nodded nonetheless albeit dazedly.

“Yeah, sure. I mean I usually don't tend to the omegas here because apparently I'm considered ‘intimidating,’ but since I'm already looking after Daisy, why not?” Louis absently wondered who Daisy was and for some strange reason, a bitter taste flooded his mouth. He also wondered if Harry was an alpha, considering his stature and the fact that people thought he was 'intimidating.' Louis didn't think he was all that intimidating.

“Okay, yeah, then I want you.” Louis scooted closer and nudged Harry’s elbow with his own to emphasize his point. Harry coughed into his fist as a light pink tint crossed over his cheek.

“So what are the plans for the next couple of days? Anything interesting?” Louis looked on as Harry pondered the question.

“Well, we are planning on going to the lake tomorrow, then the next day we are going on a hike through the woods to see the crystal springs. I’m not sure about the days after that, I'll have to check.”

“There’s a lake here? Can you show me it? Please, please, please, plea-“ Harry laughed, effectively cutting off Louis’ begging.

“Of course. I'd be delighted to. Do you wanna head there now?” Louis nodded eagerly and once again grabbed Harry’s hand as he yanked him off his bed, out his cabin, and down the stairs. He stopped short though, when he realized he didn't know where he was going. Louis turned around shyly and gave a nervous grin.

“Um, where exactly are we going?” Harry threw his head back and laughed again. This time though, Louis took note of the way his cheeks dimpled up, of the way his eyes crinkled ever so slightly, and of the way his irises seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun. Louis caught himself staring and apparently so did Harry because he shot him a cheeky smile as Louis looked down at his feet and blushed. Harry chuckled once again and tugged on Louis’ hand.

“C'mon, I'll show you the way.” Louis followed after him as they both walked down, once again passing the dinner hall, but this time walking straight past the admissions office. Louis noticed that there were a great deal of kids running about, much more than when he had first arrived.

They continued walking, passed the start of the woods which was on Louis’ right and seemed to stretch back for miles, until they finally landed on the plot of sand that led to the water just a few meters in front of them. Louis looked to his left and saw a couple children wandering about in the shallow part of the lake, with an advisor watching them from his spot on a rock.

“Well, this is it. It’s where we'll be coming just about every day at the end of the day.” Harry smiled down at Louis as he looked out towards the lake.

“It’s beautiful,” Louis mumbled, so soft it was almost as if he were talking to himself. Harry heard though, and he muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘tell me about it’ as he watched Louis.

Louis looked up but Harry had already taken off, walking to the right. Louis noticed it was the direction the woods were in. Harry stopped abruptly about twenty feet in front of Louis and turned around, “Well, aren't you coming?”

Louis swallowed and nodded as he scampered off after Harry. At first, it was just sand and some shells that they were passing over, but soon the shells turned to pebbles, the pebbles turned to rocks, the rocks turned to stones, and the stones turned to boulders.

Louis was having trouble navigating the terrain with his tiny body, so Harry reached out a hand which Louis grasped and Harry pulled him along. Louis had just started to break out in a sweat when Harry stopped.

“We're here.” Louis stopped for a moment to catch his breath but when he looked up, the landscape stole it from him again. He sat next to where Harry had taken refuge on a large boulder and looked around at his surroundings. The lake was glistening in the sun, little ripples traveling through it as Louis looked on in wonder. Just across the way, Louis could make out a boathouse, worn with age but still standing proud in all its glory. When Louis turned his sights to the right, he saw the sun peeking out from the blossoming trees that surrounded them.

It was only then that Louis noticed they were pretty deep in the woods.

His head whipped around and the rest of his body followed suit as he gazed into the tangle of tree limbs and foliage. He had just noticed the sounds of the insects chirping in the background when he felt an arm slung not-so-casually across his shoulders. Louis looked up at Harry who had his eyes firmly glued on Louis.

Louis felt the blood rise to his cheeks as Harry gave him a little smirk, slightly mischievous, and said, “Welcome to Camp Crystal Springs.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had drawn two conclusions from his and Louis’ little adventure by the lake.

The first was that it was probably smart to at least somewhat attempt to maintain an air of professionalism while in the company of others. But while they were alone, Harry wasn't going to hold back. He was going to touch Louis all he wanted and tease him all he wanted and nearly nothing would be off the table. He wanted Louis to remember him even if this summer didn't go according to what Harry had planned.

The second was that he was going to try to put Louis through as many physically exerting activities as possible. The look of his unmarked, golden skin harboring a flush just below the surface topped with a sheen of glistening sweat was enough to make his mouth water. After the hike through the outskirts of the forest, Louis had looked so beautiful. Harry may or may not have traveled at a pace slightly faster than his normal one. He liked watching Louis strain to keep up with him, sue him.

With these two thoughts in mind, he continued to watch Louis from across the dinner hall.

They boys had stayed out on the rocks for a while before finally returning to the beach portion of the lake from which they had started. Just as they had gotten back to the small shells crunching under their feet rather than the big boulders that supported them, the dinner bell had rung.

Harry and Louis had walked side by side but Harry had to leave Louis so that he could check the cabins for anyone that didn’t recognize the bell as a signal to report for dinner. After completing his rounds throughout the cabins and rounding up a few stragglers, Harry had the full intention to return and rescue Louis from wherever he was probably sitting alone being that Harry hadn't exactly given him a chance to make friends.

But he was in for a surprise when he walked in and saw Louis sitting at a table with a boy. Harry had immediately gotten an itch under his skin that told him to go over there and lift Louis up into his possessive grip and growl ‘mine’ at the unsuspecting little brat that was trying to take Louis.

Now, it may seem like Harry was being irrational.

But he swears he wasn’t.

They way that kid was leaning a little too close into Louis’ space had his blood pumping furiously through his body. Not to mention his hand that seemed to clasp onto Louis’ shoulder at every overly zealous exclamation he made and the gleam in his eye as he raked his eyes over Louis’ face.

Harry couldn't tell by his outward appearance if Louis was uncomfortable or not but something in Harry drove him to believe that Louis would rather have Harry fawning over him like that. It was probably his inner alpha that was causing him to be so possessive and to chant ‘ _mineminemine’_ in his head as he watched Louis.

But Harry was fairly helpless to do anything against it with all of those sets of eyes that would watch the scene unfold eagerly. Harry was pretty sure that if he was to do anything, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from being vicious to the boy and that would cause problems to arise, no doubt. So there he was, stuck sitting next to Zayn, his anger and frustration increasing exponentially whenever he looked over at the pair but trying to mask it as best as possible.

Apparently he’s not doing a great job though, because Zayn has been giving his questioning looks for the past half hour and it was starting to make him even more on edge. After what must have been the fortieth inquiring glance from Zayn over at him, he finally snapped.

“What is so god damn interesting that you have to keep looking over at me every three seconds, Zayn??” Zayn looked shocked at his outburst but recovered quickly.

“Well, you kind of look like you're about to flip this table over and go outside and shoot a bunny. So I just want to be prepared to restrain you if you do end up doing so.” Harry couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from deep inside his chest. It was just like Zayn to completely throw Harry off with his blunt, sarcastic comments.

But the sound of Louis actually laughing at something the kid said had Harry turning sour within a fraction of a second. He looked over to them again and saw the boy with his hand resting on the lower portion of Louis’ back, causing Harry to twist his face back into a scowl as he resumed stabbing at his pasta.

Zayn noticed this and a smirk slowly crept up his face.

“Wow Styles, for as long as I've known you, you've never once taken a serious interest in someone. And now you’re looking at that kid over there like he’s yours at that he shouldn't even be associating with other people.” Harry looked up dumbfounded that he had basically gotten the gist of what he was feeling.

“Ho-how did-?” Zayn held up a hand to silence Harry’s stuttering and, with a chuckle and a smug smirk, said,

“My mum always said that I'm extremely observant, even back when I was a kid.” Harry just looked at him and wondered how far into Harry’s mind he’s been watching for the past couple of years. “Huh.” Harry muttered out.

He was originally going to deny the accusation but that didn't go over so well when his mouth couldn't keep up with his mind and he got tongue-tied. With Harry momentarily distracted from the problem at hand, he almost didn't notice both Louis and that little blonde menace getting up and heading towards the exit together.

Harry looked on as his displeasure skyrocketed and he gripped his fork so tightly that there was sure to be an indent on his palm once he released it. Zayn looked over and said,

“Harry? Do you think you could go grab the plan book from my bunk so you can go over it and make any changes you deem fit?” Harry looked at Zayn, confused, because he had just done that a couple of days ago.

“I think you should go get it now, yeah?” Zayn smirked at him and when Harry still didn't get it he sighed and nodded to the two campers that were just reaching the door to leave. Oh. _Oh._  Zayn was giving him an opportunity to go after them.

Harry nodded and jumped up from his seat causing a few pairs of eyes to look over at him. It was no one really that important but Harry still slowed his pace when he walked to throw his half eaten meal away. Once he got out of the doors, he quickly sped up and strained his nose so the he could follow Louis’ scent. He ended up resolving to just follow the slight footprints imprinted into the ground by Louis and his _friend._

His mind was too frantic to try and focus on sniffing Louis out.

Eventually he caught up to the two but he remembered at the last moment to stray a little further back and not just pounce then and there.

He slipped up though, and while walking behind a patch of trees to conceal himself, he tripped on a fallen log. By this time, it was rather dark out and he wasn't able to catch himself. He fell, creating a slight cracking sound derived from the various twigs he landed on top of. Blondey didn't notice but Louis did and as he turned his head to try and locate the source of the sound, Harry laid completely still so as to not draw attention to him.

Louis’ eyes skimmed right over him, and Harry gave a sigh of relief.

He sucked in a sharp breath, however, when Louis slung an arm over the boy’s shoulder and doubled over as he laughed at something the kid said. _Whatever he said couldn't have been that funny_ , Harry thought bitterly. He got up and dusted himself off as he watched the boys continue down the path to the omega cabins.

Harry nearly had a heart attack when he saw both Louis and the boy ascend the stairs into the cabin. But, as luck would have it, Louis bid the kid goodnight and he was on his way. Harry felt his lips curl into a barely there smile as he watched the kid walk down the path.

He relaxed against a tree trunk as Louis stepped inside and closed the door.

He had just pushed himself off the trunk and was placing a foot on the path as the door swung open and Louis stepped back out to reach for a paper that was on the ground. Harry froze as Louis stood straight up and thought the coast was clear as Louis turned back around to go back inside.

Just as Louis reached for the handle again to swing the door open, he froze and abruptly turned around.

“Hey Harry.” He said with a little innocent smile as he looked Harry directly in the eye. His smile slowly stretched into a full blown grin that reached his eyes. He lifted a hand and gave a little wave.

“Well, g'night then.” And with that, the door swung closed once again.

Harry stood there, entirely flabbergasted as he soaked in the fact that he had been caught. Still with his mind in a daze, he turned and headed down the path towards his own cabin. He walked up the steps, stripped down to his boxers, and fell into bed. He lay awake for another hour reliving the last hour over and over again. After his brain had finally burnt out, he turned on his side to finally settle into sleep. Only now had other people begun to return to the cabins to go to sleep for the night.

Just as Harry’s mind was reverting into that peaceful pre-slumber state, a thought came upon him.

What was on that paper that Louis came back out to get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I promise the next will be longer! Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos if you feel it fit, yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

Louis woke up refreshed and ready to call Harry out on following him.

At first he hadn't even noticed that Harry was getting upset over the fact that Niall, his new friend, was kind of touchy and all up in Louis’ bubble. The shorter boy could admit that he was actually slightly uncomfortable when Niall had approached him with so much energy and jubilance over the fact he found someone to talk to.

What can he say, he’s not used to someone he’s never met acting as if they were best friends with him.

But after a couple minutes into their conversation, or more like Niall’s conversation with himself with Louis as a spectator, Louis could tell that Niall hadn’t meant anything by his touches. He could tell that that was just Niall’s character. Loud and bouncing with excitement, too carefree to look in depth at the placement of his hands and what it could mean if done in a not so platonic manner. Louis saw some potential in the Irish lad as a friend so maybe he wouldn't have to force Harry to be his friend, even though so far Harry didn't seem to be putting up such a struggle on that front.

But when he cast a glance over to his left and saw said boy staring at Niall like he was ready to drown him in the lake and call it an accident, his whole world had turned upside down.

As soon as Louis had seen Harry, he had an immediate attraction to him. It was only just barely floating in the back of his mind at first. But after spending only a couple of hours with Harry, he could still feel it increasing slowly but surely.

He had chalked it off to it just being his omega body reacting naturally to an undeniably fit alpha. And that was what he was confident was the truth, up until he had seen the murderous look Harry was giving Niall.

It was turning him on embarrassingly fast.

What?

He was fourteen, not seven. He could get aroused by a possessive act that an alpha could display.

So yeah, maybe Louis had agreed a little too easily to walk back to their cabins with Niall so that he could feel the burning stare Harry was undoubtedly burning into the back of his skull. He didn't expect him to actually follow them out though.

He really only noticed it when Harry fell over and thought he would be able to hide from him. Louis had always been proud for being an amazing actor though, and he was able to keep his face neutral the entire time.

Of course, he did put on a bit of a show when he realized Harry was there. It definitely wasn't to get Harry riled up. Nope.

After some time laying in bed and thinking, Louis pulled himself up and into a sitting position. He let out a powerful yawn and stretched his arms up above his head. Just as he had closed his mouth and cringed at the unpleasant taste that reminded him that he skipped brushing his teeth last night, he turned his head and scanned the room.

There were even more bunks filled with girls' clothing than when he had arrived. Thankfully though, some of the girls here appeared to have a fashion taste that contained more than just the various hues of pink.

One bunk, in particular, stood out to Louis.

At first glance, one would just assume that it belonged to a girl who just happened to have a less prominent feminine side. But something about it just screamed to Louis that it was a boy’s bunk.

Louis was almost positive that he would be the only male omega here. Maybe not.

A bell sounded and Louis made sure to make a note in the back of his head that he would have to go _investigate_ later. For now though, he threw on some clothes and scrambled out of the cabin to start his way over to the building he had dinner last night in, assuming that breakfast would be served there as well.

As he wandered down the path, he thought absently that he must have a really weird sleep pattern if it always happens that he’s alone in a cabin that, by the looks of it, was fairly cramped.

He finally reached the double doors from which he could smell the eggs and toast hiding behind. He swung one open and immediately spotted Niall, a smile breaking out on his face after he saw the boy’s grin and happy-go-lucky wave.

He approached him and sat down, quickly taking note on the fact that Niall was staring at someone. Louis followed his gaze and saw a boy that looked around Louis’ age with big brown eyes. He was sitting all alone at the end of one table and Louis felt kind of bad, even though he knew that that was exactly what he had looked like yesterday.

Almost as if Niall was reading his thoughts, he mumbled out with a little grimace, “He looks a bit lonely, dontcha think?”

Louis nodded as he inspected the boy. He seemed to have a broader frame than himself, but then again nearly everyone did. He had his shoulders slouched inward and his head was lowered just enough so that it could be considered an almost submissive posture.

Louis had begun to wonder if this was the boy that owned the bunk that Louis had noticed earlier, and Niall had just opened his mouth to say something about them going over to meet him, when a voice boomed throughout the room.

“Hey campers, I hope your first day went well. I also hope you had a good night sleep because today will be all about the lake. We will be running some activities for you guys to enjoy and you can choose whatever. Just know that by the end of the day you will have to report back to your camp counselor and will have to have participated in at least one activity. We'd prefer more along the lines of two or three, but we know it’s only your first day here, so we understand.”

Louis recognized him from somewhere, his dark skin and even darker eyes; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The nameless boy turned to his colleagues that had gathered at the front of the room, and handed the microphone to someone that Louis couldn't see from where he was sitting behind a table of broad-shouldered alphas. He definitely recognized the voice though.

“Alright, once you finish breakfast, try and meet up with your assigned counselor. We'll be spread throughout the room, so just look for us. If you don't have one already assigned to you, then just pick one of us. So yeah, eat up.”

Louis strained his neck and was able to see around the wall of alphas in front of him for just a second, long enough to catch a glimpse of Harry’s lips as they stretched to accommodate the words that were leaving his mouth.

Too soon, he was tugged by Niall to get him to follow him to the food line that was steadily growing. Louis followed obediently and waited to get his food.

Once he and Niall had gotten their food, with Niall’s plate stacked twice as high as Louis’, they went back to the table that they had deemed _theirs_ and began eating. It wasn't half bad for camp food.

With his mouth full, Niall looked up at Louis and asked,

“So who’s your counselor? Is it that omega girl Cara? Cause I heard she’s like, half-insane.”

Louis laughed and tried to contain himself as he unattractively spit out some of his egg. He was simultaneously glad he got rid of her while he did, but also a bit uneasy about how he did so. He was a tad harsh. Oh well, what’s she going to do? Nothing if she doesn't want to get in trouble.

Louis shook his head and got back to the question at hand. “Nah, I got out of that one as soon as I could, crazy ass banshee she was. I got Harry instead.”

Louis let his eyes meander over to Harry and Niall did the same. He heard a gasp and turned his head back to see Niall looking at him with wide eyes.

“That’s the guy from yesterday!” Louis nodded his head and thought about yesterday. About how after a while, when he was convinced Niall was oblivious to Harry’s stares, he was proven wrong when he whipped out a pen and a piece of paper, only to write a single question. ‘Did he get it in yet?’

Louis had nearly choked and once he calmed down he looked over at Niall who just smiled and shrugged, but then proceeded to wave his hand to remind Louis of his question. Louis had spluttered out a quick “no!” and tried to pull his best affronted face, but gave up as soon as he saw Niall’s look that said ‘don't even try to deny it.’

He sighed and looked down, but he was feeling mischievous yesterday so he looked up at Niall and whispered out, “not yet.” Niall looked surprised but grinned nonetheless and said, “Laugh.” Louis looked at him confused and he said again, “Laugh. Like you mean it.” He scooted closer and put his hand on Louis’ back. Dangerously close to his bum. As he did so he nodded over towards Harry. Louis quickly caught on.

And that’s how he got Niall on his back for the rest of dinner going on and on about how he would be a great wingman. Louis never gave a real answer to whether he wanted his assistance or not but he was pretty sure Niall would take his own liberties when the time came.

“Louis!” Louis snapped out of his thoughts to look up at Niall as he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“What?” Niall shook his head and replied, “Listen.”

“Once again, it's time to meet up with your camp counselor,” a voice boomed from the loudspeakers. Louis looked at Niall like he had three heads. Why the hell was Niall giving him that ‘I know something you don’t’ look?

Louis rolled his eyes and turned in search of Harry, only to find him already watching him intently. Harry realized Louis was staring back and snapped out of it, waving him over.

Louis turned to say goodbye to Niall but he was already off so he shrugged and made his way over to Harry. He was about to join the little circle of people around Harry when he bumped into something. Or more like someone. Louis looked up and immediately recognized him as the boy that he and Niall had been watching from across the way.

“O- Oh, I'm very sorry, I- I didn't mean to bump into you. I was j- just lost and-“ Louis looked at the stuttering mess of a boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mate, it’s quite alright. I’m used people bumping into me. Being a damn head shorter than everyone and all.” Louis said, grumbling out the last part.

The boy nodded and questioned timidly, “Um, do you know w- where I go if I don't have a counselor?”

“I’m pretty sure you just, like, pick one.” Louis shrugged. The boy nodded and looked as if he was about to scurry off. Louis didn’t want to leave him aimless, though, and stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Do you even have any idea who you’ll pick?” Louis watched on as his eyes immediately went to the guy that had spoken first on the microphone, the one Louis had recognized.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Louis smiled and clapped him on the back, with a “go on, then.” He remembered something though.

“Hey, wait!” The boy spun back around to face Louis. “I didn't catch your name?”

The boy smiled and told him, “Liam. And yours?” Louis responded with a quick, “Louis,” before the boy, Liam, turned and headed straight towards where that guy was talking to Harry. Wait! That’s how Louis recognized him! He was the one sitting with Harry yesterday. They were friends or something.

Louis continued to look at the guy as he made his way towards Harry. He ended up looking too much at the guy and not where he was going because next thing he knew, he was pressed into a warm chest with a familiar smell.

Louis looked up quickly and saw Harry looking down at him with a little smirk creeping up his face. Louis backed away, undeniably flustered and tried to cover it up with a mumbled _sorry_ as he kept his head bent down to look on as he brushed his shirt of invisible dust. He peeked up from under his fringe as Harry let out a little laugh.

“It’s alright, Louis.” Louis nodded and backed up, just then realizing that everyone around them had been watching. His face got even hotter and he tried desperately to blend into the background. Why did Harry get his mind so jumbled? Harry smiled at him one more time before looking out towards the group that encompassed him.

“Okay guys, for the next week or so, you'll all be in pairs of two. So for starters, everyone find a partner!” Everyone scrambled around as Louis looked around, entirely lost being that he didn't know anyone here.

Liam was in Zayn’s group and Niall turned out to be stuck in Cara’s group. Lucky him.

So literally the only person he knew here was Harry. Soon, everyone had a partner, except Louis. Great, now he looked like an idiot. He bowed his head and waited for the laughter.

He was greatly startled when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders. He looked up to see Harry standing there, probably a head and a half taller than him.

Harry smiled down at him again, but this time it felt more private, like it was just for Louis and no one else. When Louis thought about it, he found it to be eerily similar to when they had traveled on the shore of the lake and sat on the big rock.

“Why were you staring at Zayn over there?” Harry questioned abruptly as he nodded his head towards the dark-skinned boy that was friends with Harry.

He looked over at Zayn as he turned the name around in his head. Even his name is cool. Huh. Maybe that’s one of the reasons Liam was so eager to pick him as his counselor.

Louis shrugged and looked up at him. “Why? You jealous?”

Harry looked shocked as his arm fell off the shorter boy’s shoulders. Louis had to admit it; even he was sort of surprised at his boldness.

“Uh-“ Harry looked at a loss for words. Louis cut him off. “Don't worry, I was only kidding.” Was he kidding though? Harry nodded and smiled but changed the subject quickly.

“So I came to ask if you wanted me to be your partner. It’s sort of considered an advantage for our team but when there are an odd number of campers, it’s allowed.”

Louis considered rejecting his offer to see his reaction but eventually decided to accept it. If he wanted to find out what goes through Harry’s head when he looks at him like how Niall says he does, its best to get close to him.

“Yeah, okay.” He felt a slight blush tint his cheeks and cursed his body for allowing Harry to have such a strong effect on him. But, well, Louis could play like that, couldn’t he? Act all shy and unaware?

Maybe he wouldn't call Harry out for following him after all. Louis felt a plan formulating in his head while Harry began talking again, this time to the entirety of the group.

"So I guess if everyone has their partners, we can head off to the lake now? No one else has gone but it’s not always bad to be first.” Everyone nodded and followed after Harry who led the way with Louis right by his side. They all stepped out from behind the double doors and the sun hit Louis like a shock.

He couldn't help this feeling in his gut that this day at the lake would be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay guys, so for now we can just hang out and wait for the others to arrive."

Harry plops down into the sand by a burnt out patch where they held fires at night. Harry watched as the group all nodded their heads in sync.

He's only got seven kids this year because the camp administrators hired a bunch of new counselors so that the groups would be smaller and the experience would be more hands-on.

Eventually, the other groups came wandering over after they had gotten themselves sorted out in the dining hall. Harry didn't get why it took so long. All of the groups were about the same size.

Zayn went up to the podium and had just begun to list off all of the possible activities for the day, something about tug-of-war or something. All Harry really got out of it was that the instructors, such as himself, were allowed to use the jet skis to teach the older kids how to ride them.

Immediately, Harry knew that he would find a way to get Louis on a jet ski with him, the smaller boy in between his legs, them pressed back to front, his hands gripping the younger's as they rode out on the water.

Zayn had _finally_ wrapped up his little speech about the rules and whatnot and was walking back to greet his group once more, when Harry stopped him.

"I'm getting first dibs on a jet ski, got it?" He informed Zayn with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"Why so eager, Harry?" Zayn returned smoothly.

"I just want it first, okay?" He replied shortly. He knew he wanted to feel Louis' body on his, but he didn't realize he was this close to bordering on the line of desperate, if not having crossed it already.

"Okay, okay. It's all yours." Harry nodded and swiveled back to his group. He was about to start lecturing them on how this day would go great and they would have oodles of fun, when a team of kids approached the edge of the beach and kept pressing forward determinedly. They seemed older than the campers and most were at least slightly younger then the counselors that were already present.

Harry was sufficiently puzzled, up until Zayn nudged him.

"Bro, remember what I said about those kids that were coming to train to take our places in a few years. I told you last night at dinner." Harry nodded absently even though he had no clue as to what Zayn was ' _reminding_ ' him of.

"Well that's them."

Huh.

Two of them broke off from the pack and turned to walk towards Harry's group that was somewhat set-off from the others.

With the way they walked, practically oozing confidence, one could tell that they were there to take charge, swiftly and without lenience.

"Hey, I'm Perrie and that's Eleanor. We got assigned to work with you. You're Harry, right?" He finally noticed that they were addressing him and nodded his head in agreement, but before he could respond, the dark-haired girl that was looking at Harry almost lecherously spoke.

"Okay great. So we figured that we could take care of the kids for the first couple hours and give you a bit of a break from all of your _hard_ work." She winked at Harry over exaggeratedly.

"It would let us get squinted with them quicker anyway." She leaned a little closer, too close for Harry's taste.

She was an omega, Harry could clearly smell it. A desperate one too.

"Sound good?" The girl have him a sugary-sweet smile that Harry couldn't not return without seeming rude.

He wasn't too sure, though, that he appreciated her speaking about the group like they weren't right bloody there. It was clear they were all listening in, so her speaking like they weren't there was bad, but her unmistakable lust towards him that she hadn't even tried to mask was even worse. He made a point to turn towards his group to ask them,

"Does that sound okay to you?" They all looked at each other then back at Harry, nodding slowly albeit a little hesitantly. All but one nodded. Louis seemed to be spacing out, unconsciously scowling at the Eleanor girl.

"Daisy, Josh, Emma. You're good without me for a few hours?" They nodded once again.

"Alex, Emily, Catherine? You'll be okay?" They nodded a second time as well.

"And Louis?" Louis continued to watch Eleanor in this kind of trance-like contempt that surprised Harry.

He's been a blushing beauty the whole time he's been here. He's seemed like a harmless soul, with an endearing childish petulance that was understandable. Maybe except for the whole Cara incident, but that's it.

He looked up to Eleanor to see how she was handling it, if she even noticed it yet. Apparently she did, but instead of acting her age, she was just reciprocating the same scornful gaze. Well, how someone interacted with children was a good way to peer into someone's true character, Harry supposed.

He quickly realized though, that he shouldn't be considering Louis a child judging from the way electricity shot up his spine when he felt the boy's fingers graze his arm. He looked down at Louis to see him staring back with big, seemingly innocent, wide, blue eyes. It was a complete three sixty from his attitude about five seconds ago.

"Harry?" Harry crouched and put a tender hand on his arm, hoping that it seemed like just a friendly gesture to everyone else, but secretly hoping even more that Louis didn't take it as such.

"What's wrong, Lou?" Whoa, okay. The nickname just rolled off of his tongue. So Harry had a nickname for him now. That's cool. Louis just smiled at the pet name. The smile quickly vanished, though.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you? I'd just feel more comfortable to start the day with you, because, like, I know you better." Wasn't he just the sweetest, most scrumptious, little thing.

"Yeah, of cou-" Harry was cut off by a girl's voice.

"I don't think so Louis. That wouldn't be fair, now would it." Eleanor looked at Louis with a smug little smirk. Louis glowered at her and a pout was just beginning on his lips when Harry began speaking again.

"Actually, I think it's quite reasonable. I did give him the option to speak up and he did. Everyone else is comfortable, right?" He looked over at the other campers who all nodded for the third time.

"He's just not comfortable, and do you not agree that spending the day being uncomfortable would take away from the experience here at Camp Crystal Springs?" She looked surprised but half-heartedly nodded anyway.

"Okay, so I don't see what the problem is?" Eleanor began stammering out something unintelligible, but Harry waved her off with a smooth,

"Don't worry about the confusion. It's all cleared up now anyway. You'll learn." He turned away from her disbelieving expression and adressed the group.

"Have fun today boys and girls. I'll still be up and about somewhere so if you need me just come find me, yeah?" Everyone smiled and nodded. Except Eleanor, that is.

"Come on, Lou." With a wave goodbye, Harry placed his hand on the top of Louis' back and led him over to the water. Before either of them could utter a single word, Zayn came jogging over with a figure behind him.

"Hey Harry, they kick you out too?"

"Yup." Zayn laughed and that's when the body hiding behind Zayn's frame decided to make an appearance. A hand tugged on Zayn's shirt.

"Oh! So this is Liam. He's a bit shy so I had him stay with me for the day even though the girls over there took over everything." Zayn smiled down at the boy that had come from behind him, a bit too fondly if you asked Harry. But Harry wouldn't judge, mostly because he was guilty of a lot more than smiling at Louis a bit too affectionately. Speaking of Louis.

"Yeah, Louis decided to stay with me for the day as well." Zayn threw him a little knowing look that had Harry muttering out an excuse and biding the two a quick goodbye, ushering Louis away from them. 

He looked back to see Zayn slinging his arm over Liam's shoulders, much like the move he pulled on Louis just yesterday. He could just imagine a blush covering Liam's cheeks, just like what happened to Louis. Harry felt a considerably smaller hand slip into his which brought him back to the present.

"So.." Louis began with yet another one of his signature blushes trailing up his neck and taking refuge on his cheeks when Harry raised his brows at their connected hands.

"What do you want to do, Louis?" Louis perked up a bit at Harry giving him the opportunity to choose.

"Um, something in the water? I don't really care what specifically, but it's kind of hot so yeah." Harry was jolted into the realization of how hot it truly was by Louis' statement, looking down and noticing the sweat beginning to accumulate on the younger's forehead, just barely there but still apparent nonetheless.

Harry didn't think it was _that_ hot, but yeah, he could agree that it was warm.

Harry felt delight at seeing Louis sweaty. He maybe wasn't sure if he still wanted to go in the water, just so that he would get the chance to watch as Louis got increasingly overheated and, if Harry was lucky, even more flushed and breathless.

But the prospect of having his tiny body set so snugly against Harry's eventually overruled and he let Louis know that he wanted to try out the jet ski.

At first, Louis looked a little unsure, but Harry quelled his worries when he leaned down just a smidgen too far into Louis' personal space and sunk his mouth a teeny bit too close to his ear to reassure him that,

"Not to worry, you'll be safe with me." Louis shivered but nodded his head anyway. Harry could still smell some apprehension though, so he thought of something that was sure to make Louis much more inclined to go.

"I've got a surprise too. It's on the other side of the lake though. So you'd have to ride with me all the way. No turning back." Louis looked back up into his eyes and for a brief flash, they had a stare off.

Harry didn't know what he could categorize it as, he just knew that when Louis looked at him like that, he wasn't so sure that Louis was as virtuous as he appeared.

But the moment ended just as abruptly as it had occurred. Louis blinked and gave him a little angelic smile and an "if you say so."

Harry had a feeling he had no idea what he was getting into, and he wasn't just talking about hoping on this jet ski with Louis.

After some trouble, Harry had secured a jet ski for the pair, Louis insisting on one in particular. He claimed he wanted it so badly because it looked the newest and safest. Harry saw it as the one with the smallest seat, which meant less room between the two.

Soon, they both were finally fastened into their life jackets after Harry had so kindly taken the initiative to brush away Louis' hands when he was struggling with the last buckle at the very bottom of the orange vest, dangerously close to his intimate parts, and snapped it closed.

Louis approached the jet ski but before he could mount it, Harry had grabbed his waist and lifted him onto it. Harry watched on in rapt fascination as Louis' head bowed just the slightest bit and he gripped his waist a little tighter, just to see if he could get a reaction.

Sure enough, Louis' head bowed just that bit further. He didn't allow Louis any time to recover from his hormone-induced stupor though, because at the feeling of Harry's broad chest easily covering the entirety of his small frame when Harry mounted the jet ski, Louis had to visibly fight against baring his neck.

Harry didn't realize how potent of an effect he had on Louis. Maybe it was always like this, but it was just being intensified due to the close proximity.

Either way, after showing Louis the controls and going over safety instructions, they were off. At first, Harry had the control. He was reaching around Louis and steering them.

They did almost crash into a canoe filled with kids, however, when Harry got too distracted from the feeling of Louis leaning back so naturally and nonchalantly into his chest.

From there on out, Harry decided it was best to keep them in more open water, so that, if he were to get distracted again, there wouldn't be problematic repercussions. And distracted he was, by the way little drops of water were clinging to Louis' face as the boy squinted his eyes against the wind, and by the small hands clutched onto his forearms as they went over a small wave that jostled the jet ski causing Louis to turn his head back into Harry's chest.

It was the best ride on a jet ski that Harry could remember, mainly because of the warm back that was molded to his front and the satisfying feeling caused by Louis' smell changing from fear to relaxation. Louis' little giggles didn't hurt either. Harry was able to comfort the little omega and that made his chest puff out in pride.

Soon, Harry was straining his ears to hear as Louis timidly asked to try out the controls.

Harry, of course, agreed, and lifted one hand off the handle, grabbing Louis' and putting it were his hand had just been residing. He repeated the action with their other hands. Soon Harry was just gripping onto Louis' hands as the smaller boy led the way.

"Harry? Harry?" Harry looked down in concern as he heard his name being called by Louis.

"What's wrong Lou?" Harry gripped onto his hands tighter to reassure him.

"A-am I doing it?" Louis shouted over the wind. Harry let a smile cross his face and he leaned closer towards Louis' ear.

"You've got it, Lou. You're doing great, love." Harry saw the corner of Louis' mouth twitch up and Louis pulled the throttle, sending them hurdling faster forward.

Soon the boathouse wasn't just on the horizon, it was approaching rapidly. A little too fast for Harry's liking. Apparently Louis noticed too, because he asked, quite frantically,

"Uh, Harry?? How do you stop this thing??"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say sorry guys. It's been kind of a shit week and I just couldn't get this done. I do hope you like it though. It's one of my longer ones, in fact. Let me know what you think, yeah?

Louis' hands were brushed away as Harry quickly attempted to manage the speeding jet ski. His wet hands fumbled to regain control as the water splashed up onto their sides and soaked them both, and he thought ruefully that this trip was not meant to be so dangerous.

The shorter boy gripped Harry's legs in apparent fright as Harry's hands became much more frantic in their movements to try and appease the younger boy. They watched as the splintered wood of the old house approached them faster and faster, 40 feet away, 30 feet, 20 feet.

At this point, Harry had finally gotten a proper grip on the handles and was decreasing their speed significantly. But because they had been riding at such a high velocity, he wasn't able to simply stop them then and there without sending them hurtling off of the death contraption and into either the water or the ancient wood of the boathouse.

Harry made a split second decision as they were barely a few feet from the impending crash, and he swerved to the left and narrowly missed the corner beam of the structure.

While they had just barely missed the house, Harry wasn't free from worry as he was soon watching on in horror as Louis tumbled out from in front of him and into the water. He realized regretfully that he probably should have put Louis' hands back on the handles so he would've been gripping part of the jet ski when Harry made such a sharp turn, instead of holding onto Harry's slippery legs.

He spun the jet ski back around and when he didn't see Louis drifting about, he swore he had suffered from minor cardiac arrest. He switched the jet ski off and was about to dive in and abandon the jet ski to look for the poor boy when he heard a soft noise.

"Harry.." His head whipped around to locate the sound and there Louis was, floating a couple yards back from where Harry was, meekly waving his arms in an attempt to remain sufficiently afloat.

"Oh Louis.." It was as if Harry's world was swarmed with this intense feeling of relief that was impossible to explain.

Harry didn't want to restart the engine on the volatile contraption and cause waves of water to engulf Louis so he hopped off of it, uncaring of how he would retrieve it later on.

He swam towards Louis and the boy's teeth were chattering incessantly, though the water wasn't cold. He was probably so scared and it was all Harry's fault. He looked like a little water-logged, petrified kitten with his wide blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry finally reached the boy and was soothingly rubbing a hand up and down his back as he brought Louis to his chest. He gently started kicking his legs to get them to start drifting to the small dock that was attached to the boathouse. Louis weakly nodded his head as he clutched onto Harry's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

The older boy willed himself not to get hard from the feeling of the younger boy clutching onto him so desperately and vulnerably. Not to mention Louis' little scared pants that were being huffed into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and began murmuring sweet nothings and calm reassurances into Louis' ears trying to distract both of them.

They finally made it to the miniature dock, and he lifted Louis up and onto it. The sun was right behind Louis' head and in all honesty, he looked like an angel. Harry could barely look away.

The dock immediately creaked though, causing Louis' eyes to widen even more, which Harry didn't think was even possible.

"It's okay. Don't worry, sweetheart. I was just standing right where you are sitting right now not even a week ago and I was perfectly alright, okay? So no need to worry. Yeah?" Harry nodded his head encouragingly and waited for Louis to respond with a little weak nod of his own.

Harry uttered out his next words reluctantly, although he knew that there was no other choice.

"Okay, so just stay here. I'll be right back. I just need to-"

"What??" Louis squeaked out in terror and started viciously shaking his head reaching out for Harry.

"Shhh, it's alright. I just need to get up on the shore and then I'll be able to get you to safety." Louis looked as if he was about to object but seemed to think otherwise and nodded his head reluctantly. "

Okay, I'll be right back." Harry swam vigorously, once again trying to distract himself from the distraction that is Louis.

He finally made it to the shore about a half a minute later and traveled up onto the small beach. He was unfortunately sporting a semi though, from the close proximity from before, and walked unnecessarily slow as he thought of Mr.Cowell in a speedo and that grumpy cook lady in a thong.

It proved to be effective and he was able to return back to Louis without tenting his swim shorts. That would've been embarrassing.

He reached the beginning of the dock and looked down at the rickety boards. He didn't want to risk walking out on it and having it collapse, which would send them both back into the water, so he called out to Louis.

Louis timidly turned his head back around, and Harry was grateful to see that he wasn't still sporting that terrified look on his face, but in it's place was a somewhat relaxed expression, presumably from his time spent surveying the landscape.

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry waiting for him to do something, but Harry stood his ground and spoke again.

"Louis, love, you'll need to walk to me. I can't exactly walk out to you without having this old thing collapse from under us."

The scared look was back on Louis' face but he stood nonetheless and began shuffling towards Harry, eyes widening at every creak the boards made from under his feet. Harry waved his arm to further reassure the small boy that was soon engulfing him in an embrace.

He was admittedly surprised at the gesture, but returned it anyway, wrapping his long arms around Louis' slight frame. His warm body felt amazing pressed against Harry's. His small body fit so perfectly in his arms and Harry knew it was cliché but they fit like puzzle pieces.

They stood there in that position for a minute or two until Louis finally released Harry from his death grip. Louis looked down with a slight flush on his cheeks, which made Harry's heart swell.

"So, where's that surprise?" Louis looked up from under his eyelashes and Harry couldn't help but allow a loud laugh to spill from his mouth. He smirked down at him and mumbled,

"Well, I don't know if you can handle it quite yet, to be honest. It actually takes some work to get there and it's kind of dangerous. I don't know if I should be putting my campers in harm's way like that." Louis looked duly offended. He seemed as if he was about to start ranting to Harry when Harry cut him off before he could even start speaking. "

How about we start with this boathouse and if you can handle that, we can go check out that surprise, yeah?" Louis' mouth opened in what seemed to be another objection, but a second later, it snapped shut and, with his chin tipped up and his shoulders straightened out, he walked onward.

He flicked his hair off his forehead and stopped to turn back to Harry with his hand in his hip.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

One second he was quiet and shy, the next he was a sassy little thing. Harry wasn't sure which of those was his true personality but he intended to find out.

Harry smiled and, without a word, followed after Louis.

Louis had started off with a confident sway in his hips (which allowed Harry to get a nice look at his bum, may he add). But soon after, when it was clear that he had no idea how to get into the boathouse, he turned back around to Harry and said with a raised brow and an attitude,

"Well, you're the one that brought me here. Why am I leading the way?" His hip cocked to the side as he placed his hand on it once again. Harry looked at him for a moment with a blank face, then a smile started to unfurl. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless. He sauntered past Louis and muttered under his breath,

"Right this way, your majesty." Louis scoffed but followed him anyway. Harry led them around the back of the structure and started feeling around the the wall for the little hole that signified the placement of the door. He heard Louis speak up from behind him.

"Um, what are you doing," he asked confusedly. Harry smiled when he felt the little hole and turned back around to face Louis.

"There used to be a rope right here. And when you would pull it," he stuck his finger through the hole to the other side and curled it to get a grip on the wood, "the door would open."

And with that, he pulled and a big hunk of the wood, which turned out to be the door, swung outward and revealed the interior of the ancient boathouse. Harry watched as Louis looked inside in awe.

Louis approached the entrance and looked up to ask silently if he could enter. When he received a nod, he entered hesitantly and Harry followed, closing the door behind them.

Harry began peeling off his life jacket as he watched Louis survey the place. He plopped the ugly orange thing on the floor by the door and leaned back onto the wall to look on as Louis walked around.

Louis looked back at Harry and noticed him without his life jacket, so he proceeded to do the same and remove his. Harry tsked at him and shook his head.

"I don't think so. You see that over there," he pointed to the water in the center of the boathouse. There was flooring all around the perimeter, extending about five feet from the wall, but the entire center was open to the water below to allow the boats entrance inside.

"There's still the threat of you slipping and falling into that water there. So, just to be safe, you should probably keep that little number on." Harry smirked and wondered when they had gotten so close that he didn't have a problem relentlessly teasing the younger boy.

"Well, then why can you take yours off?" Louis countered defiantly.

"I'm confident that I can swim in that water with all the seaweed and nets down there. I'm not sure you would be able to navigate it all down there." While Harry was joking, it was a legitimate point that he really took into account right after it came out of his mouth. It was fairly plausible that Louis wouldn't have been able to disentangle himself if he were to fall into the murky water below.

Still, Louis took it as a taunt, and being the stubborn mule that he was, he took a step towards Harry and unclipped the first snap on the vest. Harry took a step forward as well.

"Louis.." Louis smiled an obviously fake smile and took another step forward while unfastening yet another snap. Harry shook his head and advanced forward.

While there was a real threat of Louis falling and not being able to resurface, he didn't think that it was actually bound to happen so he went along with the game.

A smirk grew on his face as he looked down at Louis. He replaced it with a condescending sneer, and Louis' face, in turn, twisted into a scowl as he undid another snap. Harry took a step closer again when Louis didn't do it himself and they stood facing each other, barely two feet between them.

Louis tilted his head to the side mockingly as he undid another snap. Harry stared down into Louis' fiery blue eyes and Louis returned the stare unwaveringly.

Wow, Harry thought. This little fourteen year old omega was staring him down as he practically performed a striptease for him. That thought had a spark of lust shooting up Harry's spine, imagining Louis doing an actual striptease for him.

Though that would probably involve lacey undergarments rather than a smelly life vest.

The tension in the air became palpable as Harry's pupils dilated and he felt himself hardening at a scarily quick pace, and Louis' dexterous hands quietly unfastened another snap.

There was only one left, and Harry broke their stare to glance down as Louis' hands traveled to the last snap. His eyes snapped back up to look into blue ones that seemed to have lost some of their fire since his last peek at them.

Harry took a final step closer, closing the gap and leaving barely a few inches between their bodies. He looked at Louis with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Even though his hands remained in place, it was clear he was fighting his instincts as his head began to bow the more Harry leaned forward and towered above him.

"Louis." Harry's voice surprised even himself as it reverberated throughout the hollow room. Louis' eyes snapped to the ground as his shoulders curved inward.

He refused to show that last hint of complete submission by lowering his hands though, which had Harry feeling a fire spread through his body.

Harry leaned closer, down this time towards Louis' ear. But before he could attempt to intimidate him and make him submit with his low-spoken words, his nostrils flared as his eyes widened and he took a deep sniff into Louis' hair. The boy smelled even more delicious than usual, his scent wafting off of him in waves and Harry stood there, completely at its mercy.

Harry's head lowered further, this time succeeding in its journey to Louis' ear and whispered out a single word.

"No." A growl lay within the undertones of his speech, and while it wasn't really his alpha voice, it still had Louis' hands dropping off of the snap at the very bottom as if it had suddenly become scolding hot and had burned his fingertips.

Harry lowered his head again, this time with his mouth seeking out Louis' neck. He pressed his lips into the juncture of his neck, mumbling out a soft, "good boy," and relishing in the shivers that shook Louis' tiny frame.

With his lips in such a delicate place, he took note on the fact that Louis' skin was terribly overheated.

"Harry.." Louis suddenly panted out his name as another strong wave of his smell wafted off of him, even more delicious than the last.

A small growl ripped from Harry's throat as he surged up to meet Louis' begging, whimpering lips. Their lips collided into a mesh of heat and lust as Louis' whimpers increased in number and volume. Harry sucked on the younger's bottom lip as Louis' hands scrabbled for purchase on his broad shoulders.

The omega rose to his tiptoes as he strained his neck up to meet Harry's lips with more fervor. Harry certainly had not been expecting this when he brought him in here.

Harry's big hands gripped onto the younger's waist as he pried the other's lips open with his tongue. The omega whined into his mouth as Harry's tongue began to delve into every corner of his mouth. Harry felt his cock harden even further.

Another wave of the delicious aroma wafted off of the younger boy as he desperately tried to mold their lips together. Their tongues clashed for some time until Harry took complete control of the biting kiss, forcing his tongue all the way into the back of the omega's mouth.

Louis' legs trembled from the pleasure he was feeling, and he stumbled back a step. Harry took a step forward so that they could continue to be pressed firmly together.

This was a bad move, however, because just as Harry's hands began to travel up and underneath Louis' sopping shirt, Louis' foot scooted back another few inches in an attempt to remain balanced, and the aching boards creaked and finally snapped from underneath him.

Louis was sent flying down into the cloudy waters below as Harry watched it all unfold as panic washed over his whole being.


	7. Chapter 7

At the sight of Louis' fragile, little body being flung carelessly by the floorboards into the murky tides below, Harry's heart literally stopped for a moment.

But his instincts, both as a camp advisor and an alpha, snapped into place, and his body reacted before his mind even processed it.

His feet took him to the small toolbox just a few feet away, which was where his old switchblade was located. He popped the cover open, grabbed the tool, whipped off his shirt so that it wouldn't billow out and obstruct his view, and dove in.

Even he was subconsciously impressed with himself since he was able to do all of that in barely seven seconds and without hesitation. He bounded the couple feet to the waters edge and dove in, a few feet left to where Louis' body had made contact with the water.

He wasn't sure how deep it was because even with his strong body cutting down through the water with full force, he just barely grazed a few nets that were drifting slightly above the lake floor. He knew there was a dip in the land from which the boathouse was built around, but he hadn't realized the full extent of its depth until right then and there.

Nevertheless, he willed his eyes to open in search of the younger boy and was able to just make out the boy's small frame from the cloudy waters that obstructed his view. He immediately began to swim to Louis, knowing very well that he himself had very sparse amounts of oxygen in his lungs due to the heated snogging, which meant that Louis was probably in an even worse situation with his tiny lungs not used to such strenuous activity.

He swam the few feet to get to the boy whose limbs were flailing about in a fruitless attempt to break free of his confinements. Harry was just able to make out the tendrils of vegetation that held Louis captive and instantly began chopping away at it with the switchblade.

Louis seemed to stir even further as a result of the water sloshing around him that indicated another life form, which made the act of cutting him loose even more difficult for Harry. Harry placed a hand on his leg, both to reassure him that it was in fact Harry down here with him and not some lake monster and to try to still his frantic movements, as the other hand worked away at chopping off the encompassing greenery.

He was finally successful as he chopped the last bit of shrubbery off of Louis' calf. However, at that same moment, he felt Louis' body go limp and no longer saw bubbles rise from the boy's mouth.

Harry swam a foot or so lower so that his feet touched the lake floor and he grabbed Louis' body and hugged it to his chest. He kicked off from the bottom and they went soaring up to the surface, breaking the water-air barrier just as Harry's lungs gave out and he sucked in a breath.

Even though Louis had only been down there barely forty seconds, he had still not been able to withstand that stretch of time without access to air and Harry was sincerely worried about his state.

He lifted Louis' body up onto slightly less rickety boards on the other side of the boathouse and climbed up after him. He looked down and saw Louis' sickeningly blue lips and that was what triggered him to feel for Louis' weak pulse and start rescue breathing.

His lips connected to the omega's and he blew two slow breaths watching his chest rise. Harry was absolutely terrified but he couldn't let it show or affect his performance. He needed to do this for _his_ omega.

He gave steady breaths every three seconds, and after five or so unnerving minutes, suddenly Louis' body was convulsing as he coughed up splatters of water. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' chest and used the other to pat Louis' back and then rub it gently once Louis' lungs were clear of water.

Harry sat on the floor next to Louis, but when he heard a creak, he immediately brought Louis to his chest and dragged them back so that they were sitting against the wall where it was more stable. Louis was still panting scared breaths as Harry bent down and hugged him from behind.

"Are you okay, love?" Louis turned in his arms so that he was facing Harry full on and his legs wrapped around Harry's slender hips.

"You... You saved me." Louis' eyes began tearing up as a grateful smile graced his lips. Harry still saw the fear in his eyes though, so he pulled the young boy into his warm embrace. They sat there as Louis mumbled _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ over and over again into his neck.

Harry couldn't believe he let this happen to his Louis. He felt this strange sense of shame overtake him and swirl around in the pit of his stomach at the vile knowledge that he wasn't able to keep Louis safe and secure. His panting breaths against Harry's neck were a constant reminder of Harry's failure.

Eventually though, Louis calmed down enough so that he wasn't panting anymore and sat back to look at Harry. Harry didn't even want to meet his eyes. He stared down at his hands that were gripping Louis' thighs so he was not expecting it when Louis bent his head and gave Harry a shy kiss on the corner of his lips.

Harry's head lifted in shock as he looked up at Louis' smiling face. His face crumpled once again, though, when he saw that Louis' lips still maintained that blue tint to them. His head lowered slightly and he stammered out an apology.

"Lou- I- I'm so so- I just- I'm really sorry I let that happen." Louis smiled even brighter and gave a little giggle. He shook his head and said reassuringly,

"Harry that wasn't your fault. I was the one that walked backwards even though I knew the water was there. It slipped my mind at the moment, so I moved back without even realizing. But it wasn't your fault, okay?" Harry wasn't given the chance to respond before Louis continued, this time very giggley.

"Besides, not counting falling into the water twice and almost drowning this time around," Harry had totally forgotten about him falling off the jet ski! Oh god, he was a terrible alpha. He let Louis fall not once, but _twice_ into the water! His face fell even further if that was even possible and was about to start apologizing again when Louis continued speaking.

"But," he giggled, "I really really liked all the other parts." He giggled again as he scooted closer and, _oh_. The smell of the murky water that had been masking Louis' scent was easily overpowered as that delicious, potent aroma, one that Harry could only describe as _Louis_ , returned.

Louis leaned closer and scooted higher up on Harry's lap. Louis began panting once again, but this lack of breath was very different from before. Harry could barely hold himself back as Louis' scent wafted up and once again made his pupils dilate.

"This was probably my favorite part..." And with that, their lips connected for the second time that day, although this time Louis was the one to imitate it. His favorite part of the day was kissing Harry? _Wow_ , Harry thought.

Harry still felt guilty but that guilt was easily pushed to the back of his mind as Louis wiggled on his lap and pressed their lips together harder. Harry licked his way into Louis' mouth as the smaller boy pressed up against his chest and his small hands traveled up his neck and into his hair.

Louis let out a moan that was muffled by Harry's mouth as the alpha meshed their lips and swirled his tongue around the other's delicately and surprisingly lovingly. Harry was somewhat taken aback as Louis began sucking on his tongue and tugging on his wet curls, eliciting a small growl from the older boy.

Louis pulled back slightly, and when Harry went to chase his mouth with his own, he moved his little hands from Harry's hair to his chest, effectively stopping him from moving forward any further. With his head bowed and his beautiful blue irises that were just barely rings around his blown pupils peeking out from behind his eyelashes, he leaned a little closer but still just out of Harry's reach to whisper,

"I also really liked it when you did this." He grasped Harry's hands that had been resting on the younger's thighs and brought them up to his waist. He squeezed his hands that were on top of the alpha's, signaling that he wanted Harry to squeeze.

When he did, Louis let out a precious little whimper that sent shocks down Harry's spine and sent all his blood flowing south. Louis leaned closer and let his lips teasingly ghost over Harry's jaw. He moved his dry lips to the alpha's ear where he proceeded to wet them and in the process, his tongue _accidentally_ brushed the shell of Harry's ear.

"I think I'd rather it if you did this though..." Louis' hands traveled back to where Harry's were gripping his waist and he pulled them down to rest lower on the curve where the omega's bum started and his back ended.

Louis leaned back and looked Harry in the eyes as another wave of his delicious aroma wafted off of him and he pulled Harry's hands just that little bit further so they rested right on top of his bum. Harry couldn't help but squeeze.

Louis' eyes rolled back in his head as he bared his neck for Harry and his hips jerked forward into Harry's. The alpha groaned as his cock finally got some well-needed friction. His hands gripped onto the younger's bum tighter without Harry's permission and the omega keened as he began to pant harder.

Harry ducked his head down and starting peppering some small open-mouthed kisses down Louis' neck, sucking here and there. The omega began whining softly in the back of his throat as Harry pushed himself up, using the wall for leverage, and got himself into a proper standing position with Louis whimpering and writhing in his arms.

Harry moved his mouth to Louis' ear and shushed him, "hush, sweetheart," as he began nibbling on his ear and walking along the perimeter to the door. He kneaded the boy's bum as the omega crooked his neck so that he could dot soft little pecks across the span of Harry's bare chest.

Harry quickly bypassed the door and bent to grab his shirt from the floor. He made his way back to the door as Louis began desperately rutting against his dick.

Harry groaned and pulled Louis' cheeks apart as best he could through Louis' swim trunks and imagined he could see the way his hole was puckering in anticipation for Harry. He could certainly feel the hot slick that had begun to seep through the omega's bottoms and onto his hands. Harry got to the door and flung it open, Louis shivering as the breeze hit his wet body.

"Hey, baby, look at me." Louis lifted his head from Harry's chest and peered up with blown pupils.

He whimpered and Harry growled as they made eye contact for the first time since Louis placed Harry's hands on his bum. Harry pulled it together though and smirked slightly as he whispered,

"Still want that surprise, Lou?" Louis looked confused at first, but when he finally did understand, he shook is head no, surprising Harry.

"Just- ju- just w- want you." Harry's arms tightened around him and his hands gripped him harder as he looked down in awe at the desperate boy. He shook his head in disbelief and bent his head so that his lips brushed Louis' ear.

"How about I give you both?" Louis began nodding furiously and Harry chuckled darkly as he bit Louis' ear. He had to lift his head though, so he could see where he was going and Louis tucked his head in Harry's neck as Harry began walking away from the boathouse and into the woods that lay right behind it.

The omega's legs tightened around his waist when he peeked his head up and saw that they were walking through the woods.

"Shh, it's okay, honey." They had been walking for a few minutes when Harry began to pick up speed the more desperate they both got. Harry finally caught a glimpse of their destination when he heard a voice that belonged to neither him nor Louis call out,

"Harry??"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so late but I've been rushing around organizing my friend's sweet sixteen and it's been a bit hectic! Well here it is, hope you like it!
> 
> Ps. I know I've been holding off on the real smut and I'll warn you in advance that that's in the chapter after this one. Sorry bout that, I hope you still like it

The next shout was louder than the last,

"Harry??" Harry willed his body to keep working, to keep moving, but it was like all of a sudden his mind was no longer connected to his legs as he froze on the spot. He gripped onto Louis tighter as he took one long sniff into the air, his nostrils flaring as he picked up on the distinctive _alpha_ smell.

The omega keened as he too smelt the strong aroma waft over them in waves. Louis started scrabbling to get closer to Harry while simultaneously trying to break free from his grasp to get to the other alpha since Harry had seemingly stopped his journey to wherever it was he was taking them.

Louis wanted relief, craved it even, and with Harry just standing here and doing nothing about Louis' shameless rutting against his hip, he was making Louis feel more and more desperate and maybe even a little unwanted to be entirely truthful.

Harry noticed this, Louis' fruitless attempt at 'escape', and a burning lick of fire spread up his spine and behind his eyes so that a nasty glint appeared in his eyes. His pupils dilated and a growl ripped out of his throat. His fingers tightened on Louis' bum where he was holding the small boy up, and he felt it as Louis winced and leaned into his touch at the same time.

Harry took that into account for later, but as the footsteps of the approaching alpha became nearer, he took off down the foot-carved pathway heading towards his secret hide-out.

He had originally been planning to bring Louis there in an entirely platonic way; he had promised himself to not let any of his fantasies get the better of him. But that attempt to maintain even some semblance of professionalism had proved to be an utter failure as he sunk his nails into Louis' arse and began to sprint down the path, dodging fallen tree funks and overgrown vegetation.

Although it was clear, just from hearing how the sound of footsteps got louder and louder, that the other person was hot on his heels. He hopped over another fallen log, and Louis grabbed his shoulders even harder in response to the jostling.

Harry had finally made it to the old cabin-like structure that he had been running towards and swung the door open, jumping inside with Louis snug in his grasp and turned around only to be met with familiar brown eyes.

While he knew Zayn _probably_  wouldn't cause any real harm, his mind was still clouded with the scent of the omega that was continuing to rut against his hip bone. He slammed the door shut as Zayn was only a few feet away, and he flipped the lock and backed away, growling lowly. Zayn began banging relentlessly on the door.

"Harry?? What do you plan on doing? Spend three days straight locked away with the kid? You don't think that will be suspicious?" Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, Harry knew that Zayn was right. But again, that thought was deep in the obscure corners of his fogged mind and all he could process at the moment was that this other alpha just _wouldn't stop banging on the damn door_.

Couldn't he tell that Harry was a bit pre-occupied? So he did the only rational thing and growled his most intimidating growl, followed by a shout of _fuck off_ in his best and scariest alpha voice. Louis visibly winced against the powerful sound but quickly resumed his nuzzling against Harry's shoulder.

It was quiet then, save for Louis' little whimpers and Harry's labored breathing. The silence was unfortunately broken once again as Zayn continued, albeit much meeker,

"Harry. Hazza. If you pop a knot in that kid, you're done for. Scratch that, the whole camp is done for. You don't think his mum will come back here with a whole gaggle of lawyers?" Harry puffed out a breath and looked down at Louis who was still perched on his clasped hands, and Louis shook his head desperately.

The small boy reached up and put his hands around around Harry neck and tried to pull him into a kiss while whispering _please_ over and over again. Harry stared down into the young boy's eyes and saw the desperation in them, so he nodded and weaved his way around the large room and opened another door on the far wall.

Inside was a makeshift bedroom complete with a little cot off against the wall to the right of the door. He climbed onto the bed with Louis still clinging to him like a koala and lowered himself down on top of Louis. Louis started clawing frantically down the alpha's back and he suctioned his lips to the alpha's jaw, while continuing to rut up against his hips.

But Harry knew he had to get rid of Zayn and his incessant banging, so he pried Louis' arms off of him and reassured him quietly when the omega began whining,

"It's okay. Shush. I need you to do something for me before I help you." He felt Louis nod his head frenziedly and murmur against the top of his neck,

"Yes, please, alpha, anything." Harry let a lustful expression cross his face and a lecherous grin unfurled across his lips.

"Listen closely. First, I want to to strip yourself of all of your clothes. Then I want you to go on your hands and knees and finger yourself. Do it slowly. Start with one, add another, and you will go up to three fingers but no more. Don't do anything but that. Hands off of your tiny little prick at all times, got it?" He felt Louis' body tremble as a shiver shook down his spine as another wave of heat overtook him.

"Got it?" He repeated himself louder when Louis didn't respond the first time around. Louis let out a pathetic little squeak and nodded dazedly.

"Good boy." The omega keened at the praise at the same time that Harry removed himself fully from the smaller boy. He strode over to the window on the wall opposite the bed and made sure to lock it tight, then pulled the mismatched curtains shut tight.

It was still a little translucent though, so he took one of the darker blankets off the foot of the cot and draped that over the curtains that were already there. He figured they wouldn't need yet another heavy, heat-trapping blanket, because Louis was already breaking into a sweat as he was writhing about on the bed trying to break free from the confines of his little, wet t-shirt.

Harry huffed a little appreciative sigh when he was sure that it wasn't possible to see inside the room through the window and turned around to stalk towards the door. When he reached it, he stopped abruptly and turned only to be met with a beautiful sight.

Louis had finally released himself from his shirt and swim trunks and was on all fours with his index finger tracing his rim as he moaned incoherently. Harry clenched his fists and his jaw as a small hiss escaped the omega when his nail caught on his puckered hole. He turned back around to face the door and said,

"Lou, don't hold back. Be loud." And with that, he stepped out of the door and into the big room that took up the majority of the interior of the small cabin. He heard a loud whine erupt from inside the other room and even though he was forced to clench his fists, he grinned wolfishly.

His dick jerked painfully at the noise though, which allowed him to quickly pull himself together in preparation for the still knocking Zayn. With a passive yet somewhat threatening look plastered across his features, he unlocked the door and slowly cracked it open. There the other alpha stood, with a shaking boy behind him that looked no older than Louis.

Zayn puffed out a sigh of relief and made to open the door further so he could enter. But that was _not_ happening; Harry wouldn't let it happen. Another alpha, one that the omega had already pondered leaving Harry for while they were still on their way here, was getting nowhere near the desperate boy.

Harry growled and his eyes narrowed, and as if it was on cue, Louis let a loud keening noise escape his throat from the other room. The small boy that stood behind Zayn was clearly affected, first wincing from the dominance asserted by Harry's growl, then whining subtley in retaliation to Louis' wanton calls. He clenched his brown eyes shut as if that would prevent him from hearing all of the conflicting noises.

At this point, Harry had been holding himself together for a while, too long in his opinion, and now it was as if the omega was calling out to the primal instincts that controlled Harry's brain. His ears perked up as his eyes narrowed further and he made a move to slam the door shut in Zayn's face.

Only the door didnt move. Instead, a sharp grimace overtook Zayn's features. Harry's head snapped down to be met with the sight of Zayn's big army boot being caught in he doorway. He looked back up to Zayn and slowly advanced forward, snicking the door shut behind him as he stepped out of the entryway.

Zayn started backing away, rightfully intimidated, but Harry reached out and grabbed a hold of the other alpha's shirt, pulling him closer. He was not removing himself from right in front of the door that led to his omega. With his breath fanning over the darker boy's face, he instructed him in a hurried voice,

"When I finish speaking, leave and make sure no one, especially an alpha," he gave him a pointed look, "crosses that lake and comes on this side. I need some help, okay?" Zayn looked as if he were ready to object once again which Harry didnt like. He had his omega in there waiting for him.

"Just listen. How did you get to this side of the lake?" Zayn looked puzzled but answered hesitantly.

"We came in a row boat to check up on you guys since you almost crashed, but now I can see that you-" Harry spoke even quicker when he heard a wail from inside that had his grip tightening on Zayn's shirt and his teeth baring in warning.

"Listen, I want you to ride back to the other side on the jet ski we took here and leave the boat. If any of the campers ask, Louis turned in early and ended up having a nightmare so he came to me. Tell them I'll bring him back once he calmed down. We should be back tomorrow morning. Tell Mr.Cowell, only him, the truth. He should clear out a cabin for Louis to ride out his heat. But I won't leave him hanging here, right now. Just do this for me Zayn, please."

Harry allowed a bit of vulnerability to appear in his eyes and Zayn reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but-" Once again, a loud moan cut off Zayn's speech. Harry went to tighten his grip on Zayn's shirt again but was shocked when the quiet omega that had been standing behind Zayn shot forward and opened the door, all within a matter of seconds.

Harry spun around and took hold of the back of the boy's shirt before he could advance further, and he was just about ready to start shouting out profanities when Zayn muttered a quiet yet forceful _Liam_.

The boy scurried back to his original position behind Zayn, this time with his head bowed and his hands holding on to the bottom of Zayn's t-shirt like the damp fabric was some sort of anchor. Harry huffed and said,

"I'll be back by dawn. Be ready to hold back any other alphas." And he slammed the door in their faces, making sure to secure the locks tight. He stalked back across the room to the lone door on the far wall.

He had kept his baby waiting long enough, and he was going to give him what he needed now.

He opened the door to a beautiful sight.

There Louis lay, sprawled across the small cot, with three fingers pounding in and out of his stretched, sopping arsehole. Harry had been successfully ignoring his raging boner up until this point, but he couldn't deal with his wet swim trunks restricting him and slid them down his legs and kicked them over into the corner.

He walked hastily to the end of the bed and climbed on top of it, relishing in the moans Louis was emitting. He kneed his way up the bed and stopped, sitting back on his heels when he reached Louis' bum. He roughly grabbed a hold of both of the omega's cheeks and muttered gruffly,

"Are you gonna be a good omega, baby?" Louis keened high in his throat and arched his spine down to present his arse to Harry.

Harry grinned devilishly and knew then and there that he wouldn't regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what'd you think of the chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took a day longer than expected, but I hope it's okay? It's basically all smut so yeah, have fun with that.

The fragile omega writhed on the cotton sheets that covered the bed and attempted to wiggle his bum exaggeratedly with the hope that the alpha leering above him would take mercy on his begging body.

All that Louis knew was that he needed a dick in him, and he needed one _now_. He had never experienced such an all-encompassing desire that flooded his veins and fogged his mind so much so that he was willing to let any alpha take his virginity.

He tried to calm his heavy breathing as he felt the alpha knead his cheeks firmly and rasp out an enticing,

"Are you gonna be a good omega, baby?"

Louis held his breath, willing himself not to scream out a litany of profanities about how he's _been ready for the past hour, god dammit_. Instead, his body acted upon its own accord as a small whine ripped itself from high up in his throat, and his back arched dramatically in an attempt to get the alpha's attention where it was really needed.

He continued to fidget around and suddenly, all at once, remembered the fingers that were still shoved up his own arse. He immediately began fucking himself with the digits and, while they weren't the alpha cock he was longing for, they gave him immense satisfaction as his body recognized that it was being filled with _something_.

He had just barely gotten a few good thrusts in, close but never really hitting his prostate, when he felt another finger that surely didn't belong to him begin to enter his trembling hole. He felt every inch of the long, slender finger slide into his body, squished tight against the other three that had already been residing in the hot, wet clench.

He let out this animalistic cry that he hadn't even thought was possible to erupt from his tiny figure. Apparently it had a strong effect on the alpha, though, one that certainly wasn't expected.

He felt it deep in his core as his fingers were swiftly removed from his stretched hole and three longer ones replaced them. There were now three fingers buried inside him deeper than he's even gotten with his own fingers and the small dildo he kept under his mattress.

A low, possessive growl was heard behind him, and he whined for what felt like the billionth time when the toned body above him plastered itself onto his back. The fingers inside him pounded with a force unbeknownst to him which rocked his body forward, moving him further up the small cot with every thrust.

His quivering arm collapsed from under him, causing his face to thud down into the pillow beneath his head and the fingers penetrating him to delve even further, caressing the deepest walls within him. The fingers had found his prostate as soon as they had entered him, but now they weren't just brushing against it; they were full on rubbing it. A purr resounded against his ear, hot breath fanning across his overheated skin.

"You like that, baby? You finally have something up your greedy little hole, and you're so eager for it, aren't you?" His small body couldn't handle the constant stimulation from both the fingers pounding into him and the low, sultry words, and his hole clenched around the intruding digits as his little prick spurted its first release.

His brain lost some of its fog but he still hadn't gotten the alpha girth that he had been craving, so his hole continued to practically pour out the slick that had stained the poor mattress. He had begun to comprehend what was happening and where he was and _who_ he was with, now that he had his first release.

He turned his head around, only to come face to face with a being that didn't resemble the Harry he knew in the slightest. This Harry had his pupils blown as wide as saucers, his white teeth bared dominantly, and his eyebrows furrowed determinedly as heavy puffs of breath landed on Louis' sated face.

"Harry..?" The looming creature above him blinked twice then out of nowhere buried its face into the slope of his twisted neck.

Louis was confused up until he felt gentle licks and soft scrapes of hard teeth against his perspiring neck, and another wave of his heat wafted off of him.

_Wow_ , Louis thought. This was his first heat and he wasn't even stuck with a total brute of an alpha that forced himself on and into him. Harry seemed to not want to rush him through everything. Or maybe he just wanted to savor the experience of taking care of such an innocent omega during his first heat. Either way, whether it be with generous or selfish intent, Louis was entirely appreciative.

He bent his neck to the side allowing Harry more access to the smooth skin. Louis could physically feel his mind become increasingly muddled as the heat set it again, and he spread his legs as an invitation to Harry. He pushed his chest into the mattress so that his back arched and his bum pressed back against the alpha cock behind him as his panting began to start up again.

He heard a rough, guttural grunt sound behind him as his slick oozed onto the length trapped between his cheeks. The heat became unbearable once again and he needed a dick in him so badly that it was starting to ache, from the inside out. He mindlessly blurted out random strings of words, trying desperately to convey how much he needed it.

"Har- ha- alpha, p- please, in, please, need." He clawed at the sheets underneath him, then gripped them, needing something to stable his floaty mind. The mouth moving across his delicate neck placed itself by his ear and whispered,

"You'll get what you want darling, just be patient." He couldn't take the husky whispering in his ear combined with the length that was now rutting into the cleft of his bum and occasionally catching on his clenching hole, so he started to wriggle on the bed to try and actually get the cock that had been teasing him inside of him. 

The alpha didn't like his disobedience and lack of patience, so he let his knees slide from under him and lowered his chest so that he wasn't just laying on the omega, he was confining him into submission, squished against the cot.

Louis couldn't move even if he tried, and he was surprised by the thrilling feeling that came about from being controlled like that, being restricted so fully from any form of movement. He experimentally tried to reach in front of him to grab his stiff prick and he knew that it wouldn't even be possible to wiggle a hand under his squished form, but his suspicions were proven correct as two hands snapped out from behind him and gripped each of his wrists, pulling them above his head.

Both of his little hands were transferred to one large one that easily covered both of his dainty wrists with room to spare, and the alpha's other hand moved behind the omega to grab a hold of his own enormous dick so that he could rub in up and down across his hole, the head catching more times than not.

More slick poured out as another heady wave of heat encompassed him and he became exceedingly desperate. He thought he was finally going to get the full feeling he had been craving when the alpha cock nudged into him about an inch, but it was slowly pulled right back out, much to the omega's dismay.

He vaguely heard a high-pitched sound echoing in his skull that got louder and louder until he realized that he was the one who was producing the high whine. He heard a rough growl and any hope that the alpha above him might've had at dragging this out further was completely obliterated and he felt the cock nudge into him again.

This time though, it didn't stop after just an inch. No, it slowly but surely made its way balls deep in the wet warmth.

Louis felt it as his hole stretched open for the huge alpha cock that was now stuffing itself inside of him. A comforting hand traveled up his back and the hips behind him stilled to allow him to properly adjust. He keened a long and drawn out noise which turned into a pant of _alpha_ at the end, and the alpha responded with a throaty grunt as he started to rock his hips against the boy's plump arse cheeks.

Louis felt the length hit his prostate when it first slid in but now it was hitting it continuously with a force that shook the omega's body with every rock. He felt his own sweat slick back rubbing against the sticky chest on top of him, and he tried to tilt his hips up to give the alpha easier access to plunge even deeper, but with the weight on him, it was nearly impossible.

He was surprised, though, when his hips were yanked upwards by a firm grip on his hip. His face was smushed into the pillow, his chest was arched down into the cot, and his bum was up and in the air, presented to the alpha that had begun to drive his hips harder against his arse.

Lips began peppering themselves down his neck and further down his spine, trailing little suckling kisses down his back as the alpha pumped his hips harder and faster. The hands around his wrists squeezed tighter and his heart rate spiked with the exhilaration of being fucked so thoroughly and manhandled while still being treated with affection. The alpha started mumbling out little praises that made Louis preen under the attention.

"Such a good boy, good, amazing omega. So perfect for me, love." A knot began to swell at the base of the alpha's dick and it was continuing to catch on Louis' stretched-pink hole. The feeling was beyond words and Louis saw stars as the knot got bigger and bigger, entering and exiting his hole over and over again. He panted even harder, beginning to lose his breath as his body spammed and he released his juices a second, blissful time.

The clench of his hole must have pushed the alpha above him over the edge, and the knot on his dick popped without warning. Harry was locked inside the omega and the fragile body tensed as a weak few drops of come spurted almost painfully from the slit of his dick.

The alpha pumped his seed into Louis and Louis almost cried from how good it felt to not only be filled to the brim with the alpha's cock but also now with the alpha's come. His wrists were released and his hips slid down towards the mattress after the alpha's hand let go of his hip as well. However, that caused the knot to tug painfully at his rim and he hissed, shoving his hips back up onto the cock and causing it to slam against his prostate again, almost sending him for his forth orgasm of the evening.

The alpha hummed as come continued to pump from his cock and into the omega below. He turned them onto their sides, making sure to keep Louis' rim from getting tugged again, which Louis was immensely grateful for. They landed on the mattress, snug tight together as Harry continued to release and Louis continued to shiver through the feeling.

Louis fought to stay awake so that he could talk to Harry now that his mind was more or less clear of the overpowering fog for now, but his eyes wouldn't cooperate and they slowly slipped closed. He felt kisses being peppered up the nape of his neck and a hand smoothing up and down his curvy side. These two combined with the mantra heard behind him, _mineminemine_ , lulled him to sleep.

He would just have to deal with everything when he woke up.

That is, if he wasn't begging Harry for his dick again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writing smut.. So.. Was it good, bad, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I know it's been a while, sorry about that. Some stuff went down and I couldn't motivate myself to write anything. I'm updating now though, so I hope you like it? I usually leave cliff hangers so I'm motivated, and I really didn't leave on a cliff hanger last time, and honestly that's probably why it's been so long.  
> Oh and much love to all who comment and leave kudos xx it's much appreciated :)

Harry awoke with a start, blinking his eyes rapidly in the pitch darkness of the small room. He felt a small body next to him and quickly recognized it as Louis' body, warm and writhing against his hard chest. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's body, but that backfired immediately as a whine erupted from Louis' throat and he began panting in his sleep.

Harry knew he had to get his plan in action, though, so he purposefully ignored his hard-on that he desperately just wanted to rut against the omega's backside.

He shimmied down the mattress a bit, but gave up after he accomplished no more than moving an inch or two lower after a relentless struggle with the confining sheet.

He swung his leg over the narrow waist below him, but drastically over shot in the darkness as his leg flew off the side of the beds and his foot thudded against the hard floor.

He caught himself, but just barely so, causing his stiff prick to rub up against the thick thigh below him, a grumbling sound emerging from his chest. He allowed himself one swing of his hips against the warm body below him, granting himself just the slightest friction, before he pulled himself together.

He huffed and ducked his head to place a sweet kiss against the writhing boy's pouting lips, at first missing and pecking the corner of his lips but then recovering and slotting their mouths together. He whispered softly against the thin lips,

"Mmm, my baby. So perfect for me."

Louis was his now. He knew that it would be nearly impossible to make it work and have people allow it, but he would find a way.

He knew that in some alternate universe where he would have had a clearer mind, and the stars would have not been so perfectly aligned, that none of this would have happened. But there they were, laying on that tiny, worn cot together after Harry had taken care of this beautiful omega through his first heat.

This wasn't some parallel universe where Zayn had run that little bit faster and had talked some sense into Harry, or where someone else had scooped up that jet ski and they wouldn't have gone across the lake, or where Louis hadn't even been enrolled into the camp at all.

This was their own universe, one that Harry was surely grateful for, and he wouldn't let anyone else change their pre-determined fate. He knew that some would call him a pedophile, maybe even a rapist, but some second line-up of events where this had not happened, where he had not taken claim to Louis and all that he possessed, was unfathomable to Harry.

It wasn't even that uncommon. Many omegas bonded to older alphas. Although, it was usually by parental dictation. And the reason he would get those names was probably because Louis was supposed to be safe there and away from all of that bonding business... But Harry would keep Louis safe so fuck anyone that didn't agree.

He really knew Louis was perfect for him. So. He would deal with the names and the judgements others throw in his direction.

Hell, they hadn't even truly bonded, yet he already felt this unshakable _connection_ to Louis that he only saw in films. He may have only had barely a couple of days with the boy; but he was certain the boy underneath him was the one. It's what he's read about, learned about all his life.

Louis would be his mate when the time came. He didn't care about their ages. He felt something faintly warm spread throughout the inside of his chest, and he couldn't help but let a small smile pass across his lips as he looked down into the darkness where he presumed was were his boy was.

Crickets began to invade his hearing, combating with the subtle whining coming from Louis.

He could feel him wiggling around and pouting in his sleep, sweat beginning to pool in his collarbones once again, wetting Harry's fingers as he traced across Louis' body. Harry let out a sigh, giving in to his desire to touch his boy intimately and scooted down to the end of the cot, crawling backwards while peppering kisses down his omega's chest.

His toes grazed the edge of the mattress so he stopped and hunched his back over, continuing his slow trail of kisses leading towards Louis' erect cock. He felt around and finally grasped around the base of the small, flushed dick and messily gave the head a kiss before taking it down whole.

A choking sound spluttered from above as he began bobbing his head up and down and flicking his tongue over the head on every upstroke. The keening above led his fingers to travel down and trace around the wet hole, pushing in minutely here and there.

The crickets doubled their efforts in the dark of outside, increasing their piercing sounds.

All at once though, the panting above picked up speed and hands were reaching for his curls and wrist, trying to simultaneously encourage fingers into him and the mouth further onto him.

Harry could tell his omega had woken up now, especially because of the erratic throbbing of the boy's dripping hole. He quickly thrusted a finger into the tight heat so that he would appease the whining boy.

The slender hips began thrusting up into Harry's mouth and back down onto his fingers and that was certainly not acceptable. He popped off of the prick and removed his finger, clicking his tongue as he regained some of his breath.

His hips seemed to have started rutting against the mattress upon their own accord and he willed himself to stop that. Well, at least for when he was talking, so that he would seem less desperate and more dominating.

"Now now, my omega." He breathed hotly against the tip of Louis' erect prick while tracing around the boy's rim.

"Are you being a very good boy for me?" He was only met with more wanton whining and that was not what he had been wanting.

"Louis..." He trailed off, giving the incoherent boy another chance. He tsked at him when he was hit with the same response once again then abruptly removed all contact between the two. No skin was touching anywhere. He wasn't even teasingly breathing on his omega's sweaty body anymore.

He smoothly gripped the omega's hips, flipping him over and pressing down on his hips when he tried to hump against the mattress. He waited for it, watching the Louis' hands twitch around before moving behind himself, reaching back to stuff his fingers inside himself.

Harry gripped his wrists in one hand, pinning them down and leaning forward to ghost his lips across the shell of the omega's ear.

A gaggle of squirrels sounded off from outside, communicating in their own, wild language.

"I'm not so sure that you're being a good omega, baby..."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Louis whimpered and tried to push his hips up despite Harry holding them down. Harry swooped his hand down in a sudden strike that reverberated throughout the room upon his hand's contact with the boy's fleshy bum.

"Still." He growled out into Louis' ear. Louis immediately froze, causing a smile to split across Harry's features.

"Oh, look who decided to be obedient now." He teased Louis, breathing down his neck. Said boy nodded slightly, obviously becoming more desperate to please so that he could get what he wanted.

"Good boy. Aren't you being so nice, sweetheart."

A flurry of animalistic sounds arose from outside the confines of the cabin once again. Squirrels spoke, crickets cried, hawks squawked.

He propped Louis' hips up and spread his cheeks with his rough palms. He gave a teasing little lick up his trembling thigh, following the trail of slick up the back of his boy's thigh and up to his hole. He repeated the action on the other leg, making Louis arch his back to better present his arse to Harry.

Harry couldn't restrain himself anymore and began rutting against the bed as he swiped his tongue over the puckered skin over and over, sending waves of heat barreling off the omega.

Louis seemed to be overcome by the feeling less than thirty seconds later, and he whined that high pitched, desperate whine that Harry hadn't realized he had been waiting for.

The boy spurted onto the sheets underneath him, falling down into the pool of his cooling come. Harry grunted as he came onto the sheets below him.

The sounds coming from outside quieted and soon transformed into a low hum, barely perceptible.

Once his high had subsided, he rose up and off of the bed, pulling an already sleeping Louis behind him. He sat Louis up against the wall and reached down, clumping up some sheets and wiping his omega off, then himself.

He threw on some bottoms and quickly dressed Louis to the best of his ability, being that said boy was slumped over, body drained from its multiple releases.

He threw Louis' now dry shirt over his shoulder then picked up his boy carefully, cradling him in his arms. He knew he needed to get Louis back to his cabin before his heat woke him up again. He wouldn't exactly be able to stop on his journey back to care for him in the middle of the night(or early morning, Harry honestly had no clue) with all the critters out there.

He had to make it a quick trip for Louis' sake. He strode out of the little bedroom and made his way to the big room that he first walked into and stopped to think for a moment.

Maybe he should look around and see what could be useful around here. He refused to let Louis out of his arms though, so he shifted the boy so that his legs were around Harry's narrow waist and his arms were weakly thrown over Harry's shoulders.

The alpha took a second to sniff Louis and beamed when he noticed that Louis was covered in his alpha smell. He pecked the boy's feathery hair before surveying the room, taking in the surroundings.

Harry had been here quite a few times over the years so he knew his way around fairly well and made his way to the cabinets on the opposite wall and took out some of the food he had stashed there. Louis had to eat so he wouldn't be malnourished when his heat subsided. Harry would be a great pre-mate.

He threw that and his own shirt over his shoulder into a little bag which he slid onto his shoulder, carefully navigating around Louis' drooping head that was resting on his shoulder.

"That should be good..." he sighed. He figured he gathered enough supplies to last Louis the span of his heat, so he went over to the door and opened it cautiously, unsure and untrusting of the wildlife around him.

He didn't see anything that looked particularly threatening so he stepped out, closing the door behind him and walking down the familiar wooded path.

The sun wasn't up yet, but it was clear that it would be soon, if the dusting of pink and orange along the horizon was anything to go by.

He made it back to the old boathouse in no time and sped around to the front, scanning the coast and and the small dock for the row boat. He spotted it about twenty feet from the boathouse and walked quickly over into it, trying to jostle Louis as little as possible.

He stepped inside and sat on one of the makeshift benches, reluctantly placing Louis on the other one.

He was hoping to maintain at least some physical contact with Louis at all times until they would be forcefully separated upon their return. However, if he did maintain contact with Louis and placed him between his legs or something like that, he would surely wake him with the movements his body would have to make in order to row properly.

He shifted the boy, placing him so that he wouldn't fall or be injured in any way and hopped out again to give them a boost.

Once he dislodged the back of the boat from the sand, he waded through the shallow water and jumped back in, settling himself for a moment.

He looked at Louis' flushed and glowing form in the twilight. He was just so beautiful, his eyelids flittering and his mouth glistening and slightly agape. There was a flush starting on his chest that worked itself up his neck in sparse patches and covered his cheeks and cute button nose.

He trailed his fingertips across the boy's cheek and smiled as Louis leaned into the touch.

"My beautiful boy..." Harry could admire him all day and all night if he could, but sadly, he had to start getting them moving. He began rowing, moving his arms in circular continuous movements that his arms were accustomed to from years at the camp.

Ten minutes into the journey, he began breaking out in a sweat, not letting up his swift arm motions.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, they were halfway across the large lake and he needed to stop.

He was exhausted and couldn't continue just yet, feeling extremely drained. He leaned forward, dropping the oars out of his grip and resting his elbows on his knees.

He heard soft whimpering and looked up as Louis began wiggling again. His own dick hardened, and his nostrils flared as he smelled that oh so familiar _Louis_ smell and watched on in dismay.

Louis tented his shorts and his breath quickened, his hands traveling lower and lower on his own body.

"Oh no.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh more smut that I seriously am doubting. Hope you liked it anyway though?
> 
> (Ps. If you have any tags you want me to add for any reason, then just comment them and I won't have a problem with adding them :) )


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sososososo sorry for being late. Here it is though.

"Oh, Lou... " All that was swimming through Harry's head was this desire, this suffocating urge to help his baby. He wasn't concerned about anything but that. And that was somewhat of an issue since he was stuck in a tiny boat in the middle of a huge lake with an omega he deemed his going through heat.

He couldn't focus and all he wanted to do was take Louis right there, but he knew that if he were to start, he couldn't stop himself. He would fuck his baby good all over again.

As Harry stared at Louis' squirming figure, a solution came to mind. It would calm Louis down, and Harry would still be able to revel in his boy's body. Harry went to work quickly, placing the oars back into their respective holders, loosening the straps on his life vest, and getting on his knees in front of a sweaty, whining Louis.

He grabbed hold on the boy's tiny frame, angling him so that he was laying on the small bench-like structure horizontally with his body pressed face-down against the wood, his face turned towards Harry.

At this point, Louis had begun to stir from his sleep, whimpering and blinking wearily up at Harry's darkened features. They stared at each other heatedly for a moment, before Louis cringed from want and his back arched, muttering a small _Harry_.

The boy reached out an arm desperately to Harry which he took and ran his own fingers over comfortingly.

"Oh, love. You're alright. I'm here. Your alpha is here to take care of his sweet boy." Harry gave Louis a genuine smile, and if he had a clearer mind at the moment, he would've realized what he was doing to Louis. Harry was subconsciously cementing into Louis' mind, as well as his own, that they were already mates, and that there was no changing that fact.

Louis smiled lazily, albeit slightly forced due to his needy mind state. He was only half-conscious and barely treading the outskirts of sleep, yet his body still knew to push his bum up to give Harry easier access.

Harry pulled down Louis' bottoms and inhaled deeply as he yanked the clothing off the boy's feet. He shifted Louis so that the leg closest to Harry was curled upwards, his knee pressing into his own stomach.

A shiver jostled Louis' body as his exposed arsehole was met with the cool early morning air. Harry watched on in fascination as the twilight lighting made the slick dripping out of his omega's hole looking even more beautiful and enticing.

"Oh. Sweetheart, you look absolutely gorgeous." He had to suck in a sharp breath at the sight of his boy's hole trembling impatiently, and large hands ran reverently over the swell of the boy's glistening backside.

A long finger trailed from the lowest knob of the omega's spine and slipped lower and lower, eventually tracing the pink, oozing rim of the boy's hole.

Harry smiled contentedly as the tip of his forefinger edged its way into Louis' entrance, and the boy moaned wantonly. Harry nudged his finger further into the slippery hole, feeling the tight muscles clench and unclench repeatedly around his digit and making Louis keen and himself grunt.

He began thrusting his finger, loving the way his omega's hole adapted so easily to fit the digit and bent his finger on the way out, feeling the velvety walls clench tighter as a small yelp escaped Louis' throat. The slick began pouring out faster and faster, so in order to accommodate, Harry slid in a second finger next to the first and stretched Louis that much further.

Harry's mouth began to water, and Louis got louder and louder as more fingers breached his hole. At three fingers, Harry was not restraining himself any longer. He pounded the digits mercilessly into the boy's entrance, Louis' keens music to his ears.

Harry had been hard from the start, but as Louis' body twitched inside and out, his face scrunched beautifully, and his spine curved deliciously, Harry couldn't help the hand that traveled down to cup his own massive erection.

The sight of Louis' spunk shooting from his pretty, pink prick and landing messily on the orange life vest encouraged the hand inside his omega to move faster, and the hand cupping himself to slip under his trunks. He stroked himself harshly as he leaned forward towards Louis' bum, thriving off of the squelching sounds his fingers made when they forced Louis' slick in and out.

Precome dribbled from Harry's tip making the glide easier, and while he could have finished off with a few more good strokes, he was positive he wanted to see Louis orgasm at least once more before he himself got off. He reluctantly pulled his hand off his erection and the fingers out of Louis' bum, hushed the soft whines that Louis began to let out.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you baby, just hold on for me." Louis continued to whine, and while Harry could quite literally thrive and sustain a fully functioning existence off of solely the beautiful noises, they were not helping him ward off his own impending orgasm.

"Quiet." Now, Harry wasn't exactly using his full-blown alpha voice on the poor boy, but there was a stern edge to his voice that silenced the sounds immediately. Harry smiled appreciatively, glancing down affectionately at the blue eyes staring up at him intensely.

At the sight of Harry's eyes trained on his own, his head twisted back down and nestled into the crook of his own arm, his persona entirely submissive. What was contradictory to his submissive, almost bashful action of hiding his face was his bum that was pushing back, wiggling closer and closer to Harry's outstretched palm.

Harry breathed in deeply, calmly admiring the beautiful enigma before him, before he could no longer control himself. Louis wasn't audibly whining, but his body said enough.

In one swift movement, he turned a surprised Louis onto his back, spinning him so that he was no longer in line with the wooden planks below him. Instead he was laying vertically with only his upper back and head supported by the bench. Harry quickly took a strong hold of the boy's thighs, wrapping them around his own waist. One hand was on Louis' lower back, the other latched onto a fleshy thigh, and Harry smirked smugly as Louis reached his little arms out, his fingers clawing down his alpha's chest.

From Harry's position on his knees it was rather difficult, but he managed to shuffle back about a foot and supported Louis just with his upper body strength. His hands swept to Louis' bum and he held him there as he curved his own body down to reach his omega's neglected erection.

Harry mouthed along the hip bones in front of him for a moment before sucking down the flushed skin below him. He had originally been planning on holding out for some time, but them being in such an intimate position triggered something in Harry.

He sucked harshly once before pulling off with a pop, pulling Louis fully into his lap, leaning back on his haunches. The omega immediately latched into him, rutting fast yet hesitant against Harry's hip, but with one sharp squeeze to his right hip, his motions ceased abruptly.

The alpha nuzzled into Louis' neck, taking in his scent as he lifted the omega's body so that his large purple erection would be freed from between their bodies. He settled Louis back down, growling slightly as he felt the slick drip down onto dick, Louis moaning loudly just from the close proximity of Harry's cock to his arse.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're so wet for me, aren't you? Such a messy boy."

Harry held a nodding Louis close, maintaining a tight grip on the boy's body as he shifted his hips minutely upward, grunting when his tip caught on Louis' rim.

He continued this action, squeezing Louis' cheeks together and thrusting upwards carefully once, twice, before letting his inner animal come out. His body was begging to get inside the omega, so it was like his thrusts were making up for not being inside by being faster and harder than ever before.

He had worried about rocking the boat too much earlier, but now that thought was long gone as the swaying craft created waves and ripples around them.

His cock worked its way up and down, over and over again, and Louis was no longer able to control his noises. His moaning had increased tenfold, and the poor boy looked as if he was about to shake out of his own skin, his eyes clenched and body quivering.

Harry knew it was a terrible tease to Louis to have his cock so close to Louis' hole without actually entering, yet Harry also possessed the helpful knowledge that Louis would not explicitly complain, especially in this state.

"Such a good boy, such a good omega. I know you love feeling my big alpha cock against you like this. It feels so good, doesn't it?"

The omega's hands continued to trace red marks into Harry's chest, and he spurted onto Harry's chest, his hole fluttering deliciously against Harry's prick. Harry moaned softly listening with rapt fascination as Louis released sweet, little gasps and whimpers, a soft hiccup escaping towards the end.

"Good boy. You can be loud now. I love hearing you baby." Louis huffed and rested his head against Harry's broad shoulder, falling fast asleep almost immediately after his orgasm.

Harry still wasn't done though, and even though all he really wanted to do was fuck the small boy, he couldn't do that to his baby. He couldn't knot him and cause them to be stranded out on the lake until it went down. That would have meant they would get back even later than planned, and the morning sun would have caused it to be bright out, making the chances of Louis being exposed in such a state much higher.

So instead of feeding his cock into Louis' desperate hole like he craved, he wrapped a hand around it, tugging quickly and roughly. After only a few good strokes using Louis' slick to make the glide easier, Harry came with a growl, sucking a bruise right below Louis' ear, releasing onto the back of the omega's life vest.

Harry traced his hands on Louis' come-covered vest, imagining that his release was atually on the boy's skin, and rubbed the spunk in possessively.

"So perfect Lou..." He breathed heavily for a few moments before collecting himself and grabbing his shirt to wipe them both off. He tried to place Louis back down, but that wasn't happening because of the death grip Louis had on him. So Harry acquiesced and simply pulled Louis' bottoms up before picking up the oars once again.

He was relying heavily on the hope that Louis wouldn't loosen his grip in his sleep, but that was a chance he would have to take to get them moving once again. This time around though, the adrenaline from his orgasm was still coursing through his veins giving him an extra boost of energy that got them to the shore in no time.

As soon as he got them near the water's edge, he returned the oars to their respective positions and maneuvered his way out, holding Louis with one hand and pulling the boat a little further in with the other. He was in a rush, but he would not be responsible for a drifting boat.

Right before he left, he remembered to reach in and quickly wipe up the bottom of the boat with his shirt before they left as to not arouse suspicion from any campers that might see it. He spun on his heel and walked as quickly as he could to Louis' cabin, hoping against all hopes that no counselors were up and walking around.

He rushed up the steps to the boy's cabin, wanting to have just a minute or two alone with the boy before he went to inform Mr.Cowell of their arrival.

"We're here baby..." He swung the door open lightly, peering inside the dim cabin and not noticing any other presences with them, being that Zayn had informed all of the necessary personnel of their situation.

He sped over to Louis' bed, laying Louis down and caressing his face. Right before he could give Louis a proper goodbye and help him out of his clothes so that he wouldn't wake up having to wrestle off the offending articles, a noise sounded from behind them.

At first it was a creak in the door, but when Harry turned to face that direction, the door slammed shut rousing Louis into consciousness. Harry immediately smelled an alpha in the room and growled, causing Louis to whimper and cling onto Harry's arm.

"Well, look what we have here." An ominous voice called out, causing Harry's eyes to narrow.

But what was worse, was the wave of heat that was once again rolling off of Louis and into the room of alphas, making his whimpers less scared and more desperate. Harry gasped internally. 

_This wouldn't end well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some more plot in it than the last couple


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long and I'm very sorry. I still love you guys so much for being awesome, but I just couldn't write for some time. It's here now though, so I hope you like it, even though it's pretty short. :)

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry growled as a body emerged from the corner.

Harry was slightly stunned, to say the least, when a boy that looked only a year or so younger than him came sauntering out of the corner with his head raised and chest puffed out in "intimidation."

"The person that will ruin your life." _What the fuck was this kid going on about?_ Harry's look of disbelief spurred the kid on.

"Let's think about this for a minute, shall we?" He took a step forward causing Harry's body to go rigid again. The kid's eyes flicked to a squirming Louis, and he turned and smiled menacingly at Harry. The older alpha's silence had the kid continuing his speech.

"Let's just say you get away with it this time. No one finds out about you _helping_ poor little Lou this time. I could keep my mouth shut. I'm not going to, but if I did, what would have happened when you triggered another one of his heats? Would you have brought him across the lake and claimed it was all a convenient little accident just like this time? Whoever runs this place couldn't possibly be that daft. You're an alpha, Harry. An unbounded one at that. There's no way for you to control yourself in the presence of a little omega going through his first heat."

Harry's anger and frustration sky-rocketed because, how does this kid know anything? His fists curled in anger as his thoughts were translated into words after his period of shock wore off. He took a deep breath then bellowed out,

"You're a fucking idiot! What the fuck are you going on about?? You don't know anything! You think you're so smart and you have everything figured out, but you have no clue! Get the fuck out of my business and stay the fuck away from my Louis!" He huffed and panted after his short rant and was so agitated that he didn't hear the whimper float over from the other side of the room. If he would've looked over, he would've seen a terrified Louis cowering on the bed.

Harry was more focused on the intruder, however, and had to hold himself back from bashing the kid's face in because he was sporting a small, barely there smile. Soon the corner of the kid's mouth turned up into a slight cocky smirk, and Harry saw red.

"Why the hell are you smiling??" As Harry started pacing towards the other alpha that finally started to look intimidated by the older alpha that towered over him, footsteps were heard running towards the cabin. Harry was so infuriated that he completely disregarded the person approaching from outside, continuing to step towards the younger boy whose eyes were widening in justifiable fear. His fist was poised to either hit the other or flail about as he yelled, the true reason unbeknownst to even Harry, when the door opened.

In came a calm looking Simon that, upon seeing the situation, calmly asked Harry to, "Please lower your arm." Harry did, and Simon turned his attention to the other corner of the room.

Harry spun around, realizing that he had completely forgot about Louis' desperate state since he had been distracted by the little shit that threatened him. Harry wanted so badly to walk back over towards the suffering omega and scoop him into his arms, but he could practically feel the other alpha's smirk branding the back of his skull. He knew the kid thought that Harry wouldn't be able to control himself. That's why Harry tried especially hard to resist.

He couldn't go over to Louis now without it being suspicious, but as it turned out, he wouldn't have the chance. Simon had mumbled something to Louis who glanced to Harry then back at Simon, accepting a decent sized shoebox from the man hovering above him.

Simon said something else, Louis nodded while in a haze, and just like that Harry was being forcefully shoved through the door. He stumbled down the steps and looked up, seeing the other shithead that challenged him tripping over himself as well.

They righted themselves and faced each other, Harry no longer feeling restrained in the stuffy cabin and moving towards the other angrily. The younger alpha began to shrink back as Harry approached, but before he could even think about lifting his fist to bash the kid's face in, Harry was stopped by Simon's hand on his shoulder.

"As much as I'd love for you both to explain to me why you remained in that cabin while Louis was going through his heat, I'm tired. I've had no oppurtunity to sleep, because I've been up all night for you,"

Simon turned accusatorially towards Harry, "since you took your sweet time with bringing Louis back. We will be discussing that in detail tomorrow. And you Josh,"

Simon turned to face the kid _Josh_ , "had no reason to be anywhere near that cabin, let alone to assert yourself into that situation. We as well will be talking extensively tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Well, maybe not first thing, since I'd much rather enjoy to sleep in for an hour or two. But both of you be prepared for me to call you to my office at any point. Don't engage in something that you won't be able to leave in a moment's notice. Now get to bed and don't cause me anymore problems tonight."

Simon sighed, finally showing some exasperation. He looked them both in the eye, seemingly disappointed and turned to leave. Harry looked up and, upon catching sight of Josh, quickly tensed up again after being subdued by Simon's scolding.

The little shit had the audacity to smile innocently. Worse than that, the boy gave Harry a little salute then spun on his heel and disappeared through the trees in the twilight. As soon as the boy passed through the tree line, he shouted,

"This isn't over!" What a stupid thing to say. Who the hell was this Josh kid anyway? And who did he think he was, talking to and threatening Harry like that?

Harry felt a strange mixture of anger, possessiveness, fear, and strangely enough, sadness. He knew he felt anger at Josh, possessiveness over Louis, fear towards Simon, but his sadness just couldn't be explained. Maybe it was the situation in general. Maybe it was actually him resigned to the fate that Josh would tell Simon everything he apparently knew tomorrow. Maybe it was because he couldn't do anything about the pull he felt towards Louis. Harry just didn't know.

He sighed and turned to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a cry erupt from Louis within the cabin. It wouldn't hurt to just keep watch outside the cabin, right? Harry made his way back to the cabin and sat against the side of the building in the shadows.

Sure, Louis' cries would torture him all morning, but he was ready and willing to protect his baby from alphas like Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just barely over 1k but I'm planning on celebrating the 10,000+ hits by writing and posting a chapter somewhere around 4k or maybe two consecutive 2k chapters. I don't want to make you guys wait again so I'll start writing it now. Thanks to everyone who motivated me by leaving comments. I seriously love comments so much so yeah :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo upset that I couldn't get this up earlier. I'm sorry to anyone that has been waiting for this. It's not as long as I would have liked it but I really just want to get something up for you guys.

It was dark and cold and empty. Harry shivered as he crouched into a ball. He was confused and, for the first time since he was a kid, scared. Where was he?

"Harry." Harry snapped his eyes open as he heard a faint sound that sounded suspiciously like his name. He wasn't able to use his vision thanks to his pitch black surroundings so he closed his eyes in order to focus all of his attention on hearing. He was sure if he strained hard enough, he might catch the whisper again.

Harry waited, whether he did so patiently or impatiently didn't matter because soon he heard it again.

"Harry." It sounded louder this time. Harry tried to prepare himself to hear the name again, pushing out all of his frantic thoughts when-

"Harry." It was louder and sounded almost rushed. His need to hear the call again pushed him forward and he would've fallen on his face if it weren't for a strange yet comforting force holding both of his shoulders back.

"Harry." His name was spoken again, louder still. Wait. Harry knew that voice. It was soft and high and so so familiar...

"Harry!" This time his name held a panicked ring to it with a slight edge of fear. Who was it? It couldnt be-

"Harry!!" Oh God, it was! It was Louis. Harry started struggling against the grip on his shoulders that began as comforting and now just seemed ominous. Harry needed to get Louis now. He sounded scared. He might have been in trouble. He-

"Harry!!" Harry saw his face, flushed and scared yet still so beautiful. Harry's eyes connected with the sparkling icey blue of Louis', but before he could move a single muscle, they flashed from their perfect blue to a golden brown.

All at once Harry's surrounding's changed. He was sitting on a cold damp ground with his back against a cabin and a worried Zayn staring down at him. He looked down to see if- yes, the unnamed force in his apparent dream was Zayn's hands holding him down. He shook himself out of it and smiled shakily at Zayn.

"Thanks, Zayn." Zayn leveled him with a glare.

"What?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Zayn continued to stare. "What??" Why was Zayn staring at him like that? "Why are you staring at me like that?" Zayn looked exasperated as he pulled Harry up onto his feet.

"Harry, mate, pal, buddy." He stopped and stared unwavering into Harry's eyes. "I just have one question." There was something stirring behind the brown of his eyes that made Harry reluctant to listen. Still, he slowly nodded his consent for Zayn to ask the question.

"Are you fucking stupid, man??" Harry was dumbfounded.

"Wha-"

"Harry. You fucking sat outside Louis' cabin quite literally fifteen feet away from the poor lad while he's in heat. You just spent the last four hours torturing him and yourself!"

"I had to Zayn, I had to protect him from Josh." His face twisted in contempt, his mouth tasting disgusting as the name rolled off of his tongue. This didn't go unnoticed by Zayn, yet all he did was shake his head at Harry and grab his wrist to pull him along.

Harry attempted to put up a little fight so he could stay and keep watch but Zayn just yanked harder. He shook his head again as he looked over his shoulder towards Harry. "You're fucking crazy bro, look at you." He pointedly looked downwards and Harry followed his gaze.

Shit.

"Shit." When did that happen? He was almost all the way hard, and he tried to fix it by adjusting his bottoms, yet it was still very apparent.

"Listen," Harry's attention returned to Zayn who was pulling him up the steps of his cabin. "Get your shit together and then come meet me in the cafeteria, okay? We'll talk there." Harry nodded and waited for Zayn to give one last wave before he shut the door.

He walked over and sat on his bed. Sighing, he looked down and figured his physical dilemma should outweigh his mental one for the time being. He crawled up onto his bed and shucked off his clothes. He sighed and layed back trying to conjure up some images of sweaty, writhing, desperate Louis.

After a very unsatisfying orgasm, he pushed himself up and wiped himself off. He quickly gathered any clothes of his that he could find and headed out the door and to the showers. When he got there he noticed that no one else was there and that kind of surprised him.

How late into the day was it? He rushed through his shower since halfway through the water got freezing and he'd rather not get hypothermia. He got dressed, towel dried his hair and jogged back to his cabin to put his dirty clothes back.

His mind was still swimming with thoughts of Louis. Harry was simultaneously aroused thinking of he boy in heat, yet also worried and protective over him because of people like Josh. His head was a jumbled mess and hopefully when he got to the cafeteria, Zayn could help him sort everything out.

He jogged a bit faster to his cabin and once he got there, he was surprised to see Eleanor standing at the doorway. After all that had transpired over the last 24 hours, he wouldn't be exaggerating to say that he completely forgot about her. He smiled politely as he approached her.

"Hey, Eleanor." She gave a small, coy smile and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Honestly? That look only worked on Harry if it was Louis that was giving it to him.

"Hey, Harry." She drawled out in a slow purr. Harry certainly didn't have time for this so he tried to be nice while also rushing her along.

"What can I do for you?" He replied as he briskly brushed past her and opened his door. She followed him in, big surprise.

"I have some news for you." Harry nodded and glanced at her over his shoulder to signal her to keep talking. When she didn't continue, he prompted her with a quick "yes?" She still stayed silent so he dropped what he was doing, sighed, and turned around, only to be met with a very up close Eleanor.

"Whoa!" He jumped and stepped two feet to the left. He should be worried that he didn't pick up on the fact that she was approaching, alpha senses and all, but maybe he was just too focused on Louis to really notice.

"Look, Eleanor, I'm in a bit of a rush so if you could speed it up, that'd be great." He smiled apologetically to hopefully lessen the sting of his words. She simply advanced forward and placed her hands on his chest, humming appreciatively as she looked up at him again.

He chuckled nervously and took her wrists in his hands and pulled them off of him. She pursed her lips and pushed her hands towards him again while they were still in Harry's grip. In retaliation, he tightened his grip on her wrists and gave her a glare. She stopped and gasped as her eyes rolled back and she let out the smallest of moans.

"Oh Harry, do it again. Go all alpha on me, baby." To say Harry was sufficiently freaked out would be an understatement. He immediately dropped her wrists as his face twisted in disgust at her lewd behavior.

"Eleanor, this seriously needs to stop. You need to be professional. We are working here. We are supposed to be setting a good example. How are you going to set a good example when you are going around and throwing yourself on me?" Harry felt a little stab of guilt because he sure wasn't one to talk, especially after his little escapade with Louis. He was being a terrible hypocrite, but she didn't know that so it couldn't really hurt, right?

She backed away looking rightfully embarrassed and Harry sighed, gave a tight-lipped smile, and headed right out the door once again. He ran down to the cafeteria, nerves building as he thought about his upcoming talk with Zayn.

He made it to the doors and let himself in, noticing most of the camp's population was sitting and finishing breakfast. He immediately spotted Zayn and headed over to him, noticing a little brown head of hair sitting next to the darker boy.

"Zayn!" Harry rushed over and took the seat across from him.

Zayn smiled, "Hey Harry." The little brown fuzz peeked up and revealed a bashful Liam. Harry smiled politely and greeted the boy before turning back to Zayn.

"Uh..so you wanted to- erm- talk?" Zayn rolled his golden eyes at Harry's lack of eloquence before speaking.

"Go get something to eat before we start. You look like a right mess." Harry was about to protest that he was too worked up to eat but his stomach decided to make an unwelcome appearance by growling loudly. Harry sighed, figuring some nourishment would do him good and got up.

"You're right, man. I'll be right back." Harry hopped up and waltzed over to the food line, eager to have a distraction from his worrisome thoughts about Louis. He popped some fruit, a waffle, and some eggs on his plate before returning to his table.

Liam and Zayn had gotten noticeably closer in the three minutes he was gone and it had a little smile gracing his lips. Harry didn't know what was happening to him and Zayn. He saw that their professionalism was turning into a façade more and more after each passing moment. Harry had just returned from an entire night of fucking one of their campers and Zayn was basically courting someone that could barely classify as a teenager.

He knew they were both fucked but he figured that's what Zayn wanted to talk about anyway. Might as well voice his thoughts out loud to another person rather than keep them bottled up in his own clustered mind. He plopped his meal down on the table and sat down right after.

"So Zayn," he stabbed a portion of eggs onto his fork before continuing. "I think it may be a wise idea to have whatever conversation we are about to have alone. Yeah?"

Zayn removed his arm from where it had snaked its way across the tops of Liam's shoulder causing the omega's face to scrunch up into a pout that very much resembled a kicked puppy. Zayn scooted over closer and squeezed his shoulder in apology which made Liam's smile return.

Zayn nodded at Harry then looked at him expectantly. "What?" Why is he staring at Harry like that?

"Aren't you gunna start eating so we can get away for a chat before the activities start?" Oh, duh.

Harry started shoveling the food into his mouth, barely taking a second to breathe. He suddenly stopped though, and looked up as if he was just remembering something.

"Louis!" Zayn stared at him quizzically through squinted eyes.

"What about him?"

"He needs food! He needs to stay nourished and eat something! I can't believe I ate before getting him food. How could I do that to my poor baby? I need to go being him something now. He needs his breakfast!" Harry stood up, ready to sprint back to Louis' cabin. Zayn quickly stopped him though and tugged him down onto his seat again.

"What are you doing, Zayn? I have to go. How am I going to get in there?"

"Harry."

"How can I possibly restrain myself around his delicious scent? Fuck what-"

"Harry."

"What do you think he'd want to eat? Should I get him one of everything? Is that too much-"

"Harry!"

"What?" Zayn looked at him tiredly.

"Mate, I'll just have Liam bring him some food. He'll drop it right inside the cabin for Louis." Harry looked at the omega that was nodding in agreement to the alpha's words.

"You'll do it Liam?"

"Yeah, sure." The boy's voice was quiet but confident, and he eased Harry's nerves a little.

"Okay, well then I'll just go make up a plate for-"

"Harry, sit down. Li? Do you think you could just go gather some breakfast for Louis please?" The omega nodded and hopped up to do just that. "Thanks, Li." Harry watched Liam walk away the turned to the man in front of him.

"Thanks, Z. I'm just so worried for him." Zayn smiled at Harry's concern for the little omega stuck up in the cabin.

"I know Harry, but Liam will take care of it. Just finish eating so we can go for a chat." Harry nodded and continued eating. He was done in under two minutes, and the other alpha was honestly impressed.

"Wow, that was quick. Alright, ready to go Harry?" Zayn stood up as Harry nodded and jogged to put his garbage in the bin. At this point Liam had just returned to the table with a tray full of food for Louis. Zayn gave Liam a grateful smile,

"Thanks babe. I've got to go for now, love. But don't worry, I'll be back in time to make sure that you are in my group, okay? Don't forget to bring that to Lou, yeah?" Liam bashfully nodded his head and looked down. Zayn smiled,

"Alright, great. Up you go then. Go bring that to him but don't stay too long, alright? We can't have the smell of heat sticking to you. After that though, why don't you try making some new friends? I can't be the only one around here that finds you utterly irresistible. You're too cute and charming for that."

Zayn thought for a moment before his face contorted oddly. "Well, don't get too close to anyone, okay? I don't want anyone taking you away from me." Whispering the last part, Zayn smiled conspiratorially. He winked and jogged to go meet Harry where he was pacing at the door waiting.

Apparently now that the distraction of food was gone, he was just as jittery as this morning. Zayn grabbed his arm and nudged him a little to get Harry to stop muttering to himself like an absolute loon.

"C'mon lad, we're on a bit of a time constraint now." They walked down the path, opposite the direction of the beach where campers were undoubtedly going to be congregating soon. They ducked behind an outhouse to begin their whispered chat.

"Listen, I know I'm really in no position to talk considering my situation with Liam, but you've really got to reel it in with Louis. More and more people are going to start noticing and this really isn't good, for either of you. Do you know how Louis would be treated if other campers found out what's going on between you two. He's already an omega and is looked down upon, no matter how much we preach about equality here. Everyone knows that these kids have it ingrained in their minds that omegas are the 'weaker' gender. And now that he has had certain 'relations' with a counselor, they are going to think he's one of those slutty boys. More people are going to come onto him now. What was it you were saying about that Josh kid?"

Harry was slightly startled by the scolding but shook himself out of it. "Uh- he- he was some stupid, arrogant little brat that tried to take my Louis. He came in threatening me and looking at Louis like he was a piece of meat. Who does that little shit think he is?? I could have snapped the little brat in two-"

Zayn held up a hand which had Harry reluctantly ending his rant. He was still grumbling angrily to himself when Zayn started speaking again.

"You've just proven my point. Louis is just going to turn into some sex object to the other kids and that would really hurt the poor boy." Harry nodded, he already knew this. He don't need Zayn to repeat it to him.

"I know, I know. I just can't help my feelings for him, Zayn. He's perfect and beautiful and mine. We can make it work. We can-"

"Harry."

"But-"

"What about the kid's parents? Ever think of them? They sent him to this camp to be watched over and protected from all those hungry alphas out there. That's our job here. What happens when they find out that one of the counselors in charge of protecting Louis is actually the person that Louis needs protection from?"

Harry huffed indignantly, "I would never hurt Louis! That's ridiculous! I-"

"Do they know that? Do Louis' parents know that you really care for him? To them you're just a horny alpha taking advantage of their son during his first heat."

Harry's heart clenched as Zayn's words sunk in.

It was true; that's exactly how they would seem him. They wouldn't know how he felt towards their son. They would be given the facts and draw out a conclusion that would no doubt incriminate the alpha. He was fucked. But didn't that mean Zayn was fucked too?

"Zayn?" The raven haired man nodded for Harry to continue.

"Mhm?"

"What about Liam? What's going to happen between you two? What about his parents?" The alpha ran a hand through his sleek black hair as he puffed out a breath through pursed lips and looked away from Harry's eyes.

"I'm in the same boat as you, man. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do. We can figure it out together though, yeah?" He looked back up into the other boy's green eyes. The taller alpha nodded his head and reached up to pull the other into a tight embrace.

"We're so screwed."

"Yup."

***

Harry sulked down the dirt path towards Simon's office. Upon passing Louis' cabin, Harry noticed Liam at the door, creaking it open slowly and sticking his head out. He turned and said something to Lou before turning back and exiting, closing the door shut tight behind him.

The alpha was grateful that the young boy was delivering that food to Louis, and he would've stopped him to tell him such if he wasn't positive that the omega still smelled like Louis and heat. Instead, Harry walked a little faster and promised himself that he would thank Liam later once the smell wore off.

Harry continued his trudge towards Simon's office and once he got there, he stopped and stared at the door. Mentally preparing himself for the worst, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. It's been so long. I hope this isn't too bad?

"Ah! Harry, finally!" Harry stood at the doorway as fear started to slowly seep into his being. Simon had a small, polite smile, but the younger alpha could see the hesitance behind his eyes. He was in serious trouble for sure.

"Come in, I was just going out to find you." Harry nodded mutely and trailed behind the director of the camp. Simon led them into a more private room and shut the door behind them before locking it.

"Please take a seat." Harry complied quickly as to try to avoid further punishment.

"So Harry," the man took a seat behind his desk and sighed before continuing, "you've been with us for six years, all of which I have been director here. You've been so good. You've never slipped up after that first rut you had. Why now? I truly care about you, son. I hate to see you so reckless. Please explain in some way that will somehow make me see why you did what you did."

By this point, Harry was squirming uncomfortably in his chair. He really couldn't explain why he did what he did without Simon thinking he was crazy. He wouldn't understand his feelings for the small omega.

"Here me out, okay?" His superior nodded, signaling him to continue.

"I love him, I really do. He's my soulmate and-"

"Harry." Simon nodded his head, already giving up on Harry.

"No please, trust me I do. He's so perfect and sweet and small and beautiful."

"Harry, did you ever think that maybe these feelings are just one-sided?"

All at once, the alpha's stomach sunk, his head spun, his world crashed. That couldn't be possible. His thoughts whipped around in his head, that nagging doubt seeming more and more possible.

How could that be true? He wanted me, he begged for me.

 _He was in his heat, you idiot. Of course he did_.

But it was more than that to him, it had to be.

_Why should it mean anything? You two didn't bond. You were too much of a coward to actually go through with it._

Harry's hands had subconsciously started pulling at his hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that Simon had rounded his desk and was staring at him worriedly. Still, he kept tearing Harry's world down piece by piece.

"We need to tell his mother, Harry. She won't be happy. Once Louis' heat blows over, we need to call her down and tell her. There's a high chance that she'll want to press charges against you for rape and for endangering the welfare of a minor and who knows what else. The courts won't go easy on you."

"No, no, no, he's mine-"

"Harry, that's not the real problem here. You can go to jail for years because of this. You're so young. Don't do this to yourself." The idea of jail time didn't even register in Harry's head. He was still stuck on the fact that Louis might not have wanted him.

Simon grabbed his shoulders and forced him to make eye contact. Harry's eyes were wide and he almost looked insane, yet the older man didn't even blink.

"Harry, I'm telling you this because I care about you. You need to leave." Harry was so so upset and didn't have time to figure out what Simon meant.

"What are you talking about? Simon, they'll just come to my house. Why would I leave? That's ridiculous. Louis is here. I need to stay here." For the first time in forever, Harry saw vulnerability in the elder's eyes. His eyes begged Harry to listen.

"Harry, I may be your boss, but you're like a son to me. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't deserve this. They won't believe that you actually love him."

"I do!"

"Either way, leave. Get out of here. Stay with a friend and say a few goodbyes and get out of here."

The anger burst in Harry and he jumped to his feet locking eyes with Simon,

"I said no! I'm not leaving and that's final. Whatever happens to me happens. I need to make sure Louis will be okay."

I need to make sure he really wanted it, wanted _me_.

Harry shook his head and continued, "Simon, listen. I know you care about me. I know that you think leaving is my best option. But I physically can't. Louis is already becoming my world and I can't let him go. I need to stay." Simon shook his head sadly, wishing he could just convey the severity of the situation to the stubborn boy.

"I don't understand your infatuation with this child. There is no way you can love a boy so young. So immature. Why, he's just barely had his first heat! You're just making more unnecessary trouble for you and this boy. He doesn't need it and neither do you." Simon just wasn't getting it and it was beginning to frustrate Harry.

"I don't care what you say. I don't care the dangers. I'm staying." Harry's eyes became hard and a cold gleam glazed over them, surprising the elder. Harry was always so sweet and caring that seeing him like this was both surprising and disconcerting to the older man. He returned to his chair behind the desk.

"Harry, please listen-"

"No, my decision is final." Simon sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Harry, if you refuse to cooperate, I will be forced to give you an ultimatum." The young alpha simply stood his ground with a clenched jaw and a determined heart waiting for the director of the camp to continue speaking. Simon sighed and continued,

"leave by tomorrow night or be forced off the premises at the hands of the authorities." Harry's jaw dropped.

Simon wouldn't do that, he couldn't! He was just talking about how much Harry was like a son to him and then he turns and threatens to call the cops?

The counselor looked at his employer completely affronted before huffing and turning to stalk towards the door. Grabbing the brass doorknob he yanked the old wooden structure nearly off its frame before spinning around to face his elder once again.

"I won't let you do this. I swear to you, I will find a way to make this work." Simon shook his head a final time watching the lanky figure storm out of the office. Sighing, he slouched in his chair and leaned his elbows on the desk, rubbing at his temples to alleviate his oncoming migraine.

"Oh, Harry."

***

"This is all you will need. Just don't let any alphas back in here once we're gone. Stay calm and you'll be just fine, kiddo."

Louis tore his gaze from the slightly intimidating alpha as he was handed what felt like a cardboard box. He focused back on his lover for just long enough to note the desperate look in his eye before his attention was stolen once again with a gruff, " _hey_ ," from the alpha hovering above him.

Louis was shivering from need and barely coherent so when the vaguely familiar man speaking to him told him to lock the door behind him, all he could manage was a nod.

Next thing Louis knew, he was watching as his alpha was being shoved out the door and then the door slammed shut. He was all alone now and in the middle of his heat. What was he suspected to do without an alpha?

Suppressing his need to furiously grind down onto the cool, welcoming sheets of his bed, he shakily stood and took a hesitant step towards the door. As much as he didn't want to make it harder for Harry to get to him, he felt compelled to follow the elder alpha's orders. With a click, the door was shut and locked and Louis was already running towards the bed again, panting and needing relief.

He spared a look in the shoebox, not really giving it thought until he did a double take when he saw its contents.

Inside was what looked like the biggest silicone dick he'd ever seen(though not as big as Harry's) along with a little bottle of lube(unnecessary?), a folded, fluffy towel(to help with the cleanup?), a little spray bottle(the sticker said scent neutralizer. Seemed handy), and two or so bottles of water(aka not nearly enough to cool down his scorching body).

Throwing everything but the dildo aside, he hopped up on his knees and positioned the fake penis under him and circled his hole before sinking down. He dropped lower and lower and when he was nearly all the way down, he felt a bulge at the bottom and sighed happily at the prospect of a knot, fake or not.

Finally, after four unsatisfying orgasms that were fairly painful due to the absence of a true alpha to care for him, he collapsed down onto the bed.

For some reason, Louis felt fresh tears spring into his eyes. But they weren't because of his desperation like before. No, now it was something more raw; something pulling on his heart strings. As he gently pulled the toy out of his aching, puffy hole, tears began running down his face. He threw the soaked silicone to the side(while making sure to keep it within reach) and turned on his side and began to cry harder.

The omega just wanted an alpha to hold him as he curled into a ball under the sheets. He already missed Harry's touch. Yes, his body urgently needed an alpha to care for him at such a vulnerable time in his life, and yes, Harry fit that description. But there was something else about the older boy. Something that made Louis feel special and precious and whole when the older male was around.

Louis knew it wasn't just a biological drive that made him want Harry. It was something deeper. This would probably explain why, as Louis cried himself to sleep lonely and pitiful, the name that fell from his lips as he drifted into unconsciousness was none other than Harry's.

***

Harry's tall body crashed through trees as he tried to get to the lakeside where he knew Zayn was.

He needed to tell Zayn what happened; he just had to. Maybe he needed to get to him so desperately because he wanted to warn him for Liam's sake or maybe he was just scared, but either way nothing was stopping him as he bound through the woods.

Just as he was about to break the treeline, he stopped abruptly. All of the sudden, rational thoughts found their way back into his mind and he froze.

Collecting himself, he tucked in his shirt, combed his fingers through his hair and slowed his breathing. The last thing he needed was to seem like a right mess and frighten all the camp goers. Brushing dirt off of his knees from when he fell, he stood up straight and calmly walked towards his friend.

He waited for Zayn to finish his demonstration on knot tying before pulling him to the side. As soon as they were in the clear and out of sight of campers, the calmer alpha's eyebrows furrowed and he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How'd it go, mate?"

Harry didn't know where to start. Hell, he barely even knew whether he was about to shout or cry. Apparently his anger outweighed his sadness, however, when he starting shouting about Simon and how unfair everything was.

In the middle of his rant, Zayn grabbed his elbow and brought him further into the woods so that Harry's shouts were less likely to be heard. He simply nodded along to Harry's yelling, quietly understanding and Harry took a moment to appreciate how great of a friend Zayn was before something hit him.

"Zayn?" Harry stopped shouting so abruptly that the other boy was even more concerned.

"Yeah, bro?" The raven-haired lad took a step toward him when Harry didn't say anything, just stared off into space for a few seconds.

"Haz?" His curly head whipped so quickly to look at Zayn that he physically took a step back.

"What was in that box, Z?" Zayn's face morphed into a look of confusion.

"What box?" Harry took a step forward, almost scaring the other alpha. He flung his arms about, shouting, "the one Simon gave to Lou! What was in there?"

Zayn's confusion only increased as he stuttered out a response.

"Uh- I don't- I don't know man. Why?"

Harry grabbed his shoulders, "think, what could be in there?"

Zayn was put off because 1) Harry was acting like an absolute loon and 2) there was a glint in his eye that told Zayn he actually knew what was in the mystery box. It almost seemed as if the frantic alpha had a certain suspicion that he just didn't want confirmed.

Hesitantly, Zayn thought of something that could have been in the box and slowly formulated a response.

"Maybe it was, like, one of those omega heat kits? You know, the ones they have on planes with the wipes and dildos-" Harry's eyes bugged out at that point as he repeated, "dildos??"

"Yeah, they usually have those in-"

"No. Louis deserves more than some fake dick. He needs to be taken care of. He shouldn't have to take care of himself. He needs me." At that, Harry started off in the direction of Louis' cabin.

Zayn realized what was happening and his eyes bugged out, chasing Harry as the other boy took off towards the woods. "Hazza! No, not again! Slow down!" Harry's long legs carried him quickly and Zayn was hopeless to keep up.

He had to stop and brace his hands on his knees, doubling over. His vision was blurry from the exertion and he could faintly make out Harry's form in the distance, breaking the tree-line.

"Oh shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaayyy, so let me know what you think, this is my first attempt at alpha/beta/omega dynamics sooooo yeah. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
